Recovering What Was Lost
by calenore
Summary: Seperated centuries ago, they've finally found each other again. But when a new and terrible fate is revealed to them, what will they do? Legolas has felt the call of the Sea and she's torn between loyalty to her father and sister. Probably a MarySue.
1. Prologue: A Song

The elves looked up in wonder as the haunting melody lilted through the trees. The ethereal voice echoed through the forest, and all who heard it stopped to listen. 

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
But your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds just won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me. _

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me. _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along.** _

The forest was silent. 

**My Immortal, written and performed by Evanescence


	2. Reunions

Hello and welcome to my humble fanfic!  Of course, this IS a fanfic, meaning of course that the locations and background stories are NOT of my creation, but of Tolkien's.  I did take liberties with the personal histories of some of the REAL Middle Earth characters, but they are in the end Tolkien's characters, not mine.  Chances are if it's something you don't recognize then it's mine.  If you do recognize it it's Tolkien's or  inspired by some other source.  I'll try and credit them when I can.

Thanks all!  Read and review, as always!

1. Reunions 

Eleriel sighed and waited. Aragorn was late again, as usual, she thought. It had been over seventeen years since she had last seen the human whom she regarded almost as a friend, brother, son and mentor all rolled into one. After all, Eleriel had practically raised the boy when Elrond had been busy, and she had been a sister and a friend to him when he needed companionship. Eleriel herself had learned a good few things from Aragorn too. 

"Eleriel!" A voice pulled Eleriel from her musings. 

"What, Rumil?" she called back. 

"The Fellowship is approaching!" Orophin shouted in excitement. 

Eleriel smiled to herself. The three elven brothers waiting with her in the flet didn't know the true mission of this Fellowship; such information was known by Celeborn, Galadriel and Eleriel alone in Lothlorien. Unfortunately the people of Lothlorien knew little else; they had no news of the races and names of the travellers, except that Aragorn and Gandalf the wizard travelled with them, along with the Ringbearer, a hobbit and relative of the famed Bilbo Baggins. 

"Thanks, Orophin!" Eleriel said before moving down to the base of the tree to wait. It was a game that she played with Aragorn; they'd try to see how close they could get to each other before the other caught them. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin knew Aragorn as well, and had also played along when they had met Aragorn the last few times the man had come to Lothlorien. 

Rumil remained on the flet and the other elves hid in the trees below. They could hear the approaching Fellowship clearly, and knew it was a matter of minutes before the travellers would reach them. 

Haldir, Orophin and Eleriel waited quietly until they suddenly heard Rumil's voice loud and clear through the branches: "Daro!" 

Peering through the trees, they saw that Rumil had moved to a different tree which was being climbed by what seemed to be an elf. Eleriel motioned the other two elves closer to the Fellowship, and they moved away. She watched with great amusement as Aragorn detached himself from the Fellowship to "scout ahead a little way," as he put it. He knew perfectly well that it was Rumil in the tree, and he therefore guessed that Eleriel was close. He moved quietly through the trees, and Eleriel shadowed him closely. Finally she reached out and grabbed him, placing her dagger along his throat. Aragorn let out a yell of dismay and tried several of his Ranger tricks for releasing himself from her hold, but Eleriel's arm did not loosen. Various members of the Fellowship suddenly appeared from the trees, drawn by Aragorn's sudden cry. Eleriel nodded cheerfully at them and released the human. He turned to her and grinned, but before he could say anything Eleriel cooed, "Awwww.... it's my widdle baby bwother... isn't he _cute?_" 

The other members of the Fellowship gaped. Eleriel glanced at them and counted two hobbits, a dwarf and another human, but where the others were, she could only guess. Smiling and laughing, Aragorn threw his arms around her, picked her up from the ground and swung her around. "_Na man tilye, Aragorn!_" she cried. It is good to see you, Aragorn! 

Still laughing, he put her down and Eleriel nodded politely to the others standing there. Beckoning with her hand, Eleriel led them to the nearest flet and sent them up the ladder, which had been lowered for them by Rumil. Eleriel sent them off and went on her own to see the orcs approaching Lothlorien. She slipped off into the trees and hurried west, before climbing into a tree and watching the approaching host. Climbing down again, Eleriel whistled a high note like a bird, and far off in the forest, another bird call answered. The alarm had been raised, and reinforcements from Caras Galadhon would be on their way within a half hour. 

Hurrying back to the flet, Eleriel swung herself up into the tree. She pulled herself up onto the wooden platform and watched the group for a moment before they realized she was there. She watched Haldir chat with the elven member of the Fellowship, but she did not recognize the elf, for she saw only his back. The dwarf sat apart from the group, not trusting the elves, and the hobbits huddled together. Aragorn and the second man were listening to Haldir and the elf's conversation. The flet was fairly large, and Eleriel approached the closest strangers first. "Hello," she said to the hobbits and dwarf, who was close enough to hear. "My name is Eleriel... I'm Elrond's oldest child. I believe you all met my father while you were staying in Rivendell?" 

They nodded, and each introduced themself. Eleriel looked at each of them searchingly. Like her father and grandmother, Eleriel was blessed with the gift to read into people's minds. She rarely used her gift, and this time she only used it enough to pick up what their personalities were like. She paused when she reached the ringbearer. 

"_Na blung lanath cheblye, Frodo Baggins_," she said softly. It is a heavy thing you bear, Frodo Baggins 

He nodded, and replied, "_A, sel man cheb thu u nin?_" Yes, but who would carry it if not me? 

Eleriel smiled sadly and moved over to the other little group. She glanced at Aragorn and his companion, who introduced himself as Boromir, son of Denethor. Eleriel's interest was sparked and she spoke with him for awhile, though in him she perceived a great conflict. Finally she went to speak with the elf, and froze when he turned to meet her eyes. The elf froze as well. The feelings of goodwill which had been present on the flet diminished as the sudden tension was noted. 

"Prince Legolas," Eleriel noted stiffly with a polite nod. 

"Lady Eleriel," he responded, equally courteously and equally coldy. 

"_Nice_ of you wood elves to finally send one of your own to Lothlorien instead of the other way around," Eleriel commented. 

"We _would_ have if we ever saw the need for it," Legolas replied. 

"_Laitil yissil vanuva altanayes aniran?_" She asked stiffly in Quenya, the language that only the nobly born elves of Middle Earth knew, thereby excluding all others present from the conversation. Would your pride have permitted you to admit such need? 

He was about to respond when Haldir jumped into the conversation. "My apologies, Eleriel, but..." 

"Yes, I know, Haldir," Eleriel cut him off, returning to the Common Tongue. Remembering her duties, she sent Rumil back to his regular post in the woods by the river. Orophin was to first inform the Lord and Lady of the Fellowship's arrival, before joining the fighters in the woods, and Haldir would remain at this post. Eleriel would escort the Fellowship to Caras Galadhon, after a night's rest. 

As the Fellowship prepared for bed, Eleriel took Aragorn aside for a talk. "How are things at home?" she asked. "How are my little siblings?" 

"Your brothers are fine," Aragorn said evasively. Eleriel had always been fiercely protective of all three younger siblings. She was nearly 20 years older than the twins and one hundred and thirty years older than Arwen. 

"And Arwen?" Eleriel prompted. 

"She's fine too..." Aragorn said, before hastily changing the subject. "How do you know Legolas?" 

"I know a lot of noble elves," Eleriel responded vaguely, before moving away to let Aragorn get some rest. As she walked away, Eleriel and Aragorn were both thinking that the other was hiding something. _What is he not saying about Arwen?_ Eleriel thought, and _How does she know Legolas?_ was the question on Aragorn's mind. However, he worried little about it, as exhaustion took over his body and he drifted off into blessed sleep. 

The next morning the Fellowship woke early for their journey. Eleriel warned them that it would take them the better part of the day, and they walked cheerfully through the beautiful trees. However, the Fellowship couldn't help but notice that Eleriel and Legolas were studiously ignoring each other, and wondered at it. 

When they finally reached Caras Galadhon, several elves came forward to lead the Fellowship to rooms where they would be provided with baths and fresh clothes. Before they left, Eleriel said to them, "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn wish for you to join us for dinner tonight, so if you'll please go to the Hall when you've finished cleaning up... Aragorn, you remember how to get there, don't you?" 

"Yes," Aragorn replied. "Will you be there, Eleriel?" When she nodded, Aragorn said, "Excellent! Legolas will escort you to dinner!" The entire Fellowship looked at him like he was mad and if looks could kill, he would be dead many times over from the looks that his foster sister and the Prince were shooting at him. Aragorn, however, knew the two elves well enough to know that though they didn't get along, they were a lot alike and were stubborn enough to need a kick in the right direction to reconcile any past grudges. 

The two elves glared at him a moment longer before staring at each other. A muscle twitched in Legolas' face and Eleriel's hands were in tight fists at her side. Finally, Legolas muttered that he would be by her chambers in an hour to escort her to dinner. 

"Alright," Eleriel said resignedly. "You remember where they are, of course." 

"Unless you moved them," he said acidly. 

"Why would I do something like that?" she asked. 

"_I_ don't know, they're _your_ chambers," he said angrily. 

Aragorn stepped in quickly. "Excellent! Eleriel, Legolas will be by for you in an hour... everyone, let's go get cleaned up to meet the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood! We'll see you later, Eleriel," he said quickly, ushering the gawking Fellowship and angry elf away before something unfortunate happened. However, as they walked away, Aragorn couldn't help but wonder. He hadn't missed the tiny touch of bitterness in Legolas' voice as he asked if Eleriel had moved _her_ chambers, nor had he missed the fact that Eleriel was fairly certain that Legolas would _remember_ where her chambers were located. Yes, Aragorn mused to himself, the two elves were hiding something, and he intended to find out what it was. 


	3. Questions Answered

2. Questions Answered 

Exactly one hour later, Eleriel heard a soft tap on her door. She almost leapt out of her skin, because she had convinced herself that he wasn't going to come, something which probably would have been good for the both of them. Eleriel stood and smoothed her dress. Eleriel was not beautiful; she lacked the perfect beauty of her sister Arwen. Instead, Eleriel's beauty was no greater than that of the typical elf. Like the rest of her family on her father's side, Eleriel had dark brown hair and fair skin. However, while their eyes were grey or blue or deep brown, Eleriel had dark green eyes. Her features were not special or noteworthy, nor was her figure. Although Eleriel was a very strong, fit elf, her figure looked no different than those of other lady elves. Only if someone were to touch her would they realize how strong and fit she was. 

Legolas started when Eleriel came to the door. He'd forgotten how breathtaking she was in a dress. But then, he mused to himself, no one else has ever agreed with me. Eleriel had always had a fair number of suitors, but that was only because of her noble status. Most elves didn't like Eleriel's independent streak. His observations were cut short by Eleriel's voice. 

"I'm ready," she said. "Come." 

He nodded and took her arm. Eleriel's chambers were a good way from the Hall where they were meeting the others, and the two elves walked in silence for awhile. Suddenly they both started to talk at once. 

"How is Galdor?" 

"How is Lissiel?" 

They hesitated and glared at each other. "_Galdor,_" Eleriel spat. "Still the obsequious elf, as always." 

"I wouldn't know about Lissiel," Legolas replied to Eleriel's query. "I try and avoid her whenever possible." Eleriel only raised an eyebrow and they walked the rest of the way in total silence. 

When they reached the doors of the Hall, an elf opened the heavy doors for them and let them into the enormous room. The Fellowship and the Lord and Lady had already seated themselves, and Eleriel and Legolas noted with reluctance that they were sitting right next to each other, Eleriel right beside Galadriel, and Legolas right beside Eleriel. Aragorn sat beside Celeborn and right across the table from Eleriel. Frodo sat on the other side of Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship was seated down the length of the table. Galadriel nodded to Eleriel and turned to Legolas. 

"Legolas!" she cried. "It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?" 

He smiled. "Yes, it has." 

Celeborn jumped into the conversation. "We've missed you around here, lad," he said. The Fellowship stared. It would never have ocurred to any of them to refer to Legolas as "lad." 

The conversation turned to other topics as the meal progressed, though Eleriel and Legolas remained silent. As their plates were being taken away and being replaced with little dishes of sweet fruits, Aragorn suddenly asked a question that caught the attention of the entire table. 

"So, how do you two know each other?" he said to Eleriel and Legolas. 

Legolas' eyes widened, and he froze, looking slightly panicked. Eleriel, however, responded, "I told you, as the daughter of Elrond I meet a lot of noble elves." 

Aragorn's eyebrows raised. "I think this is more than just a diplomacy issue, Eleriel," he commented. Neither of the two elves responded. Suddenly Galadriel spoke, and the ears of all the Fellowship perked up to listen. This was something they had been wondering since they arrived in Lothlorien, but were afraid to ask, because they had witnessed Legolas' temper before, and Aragorn had quietly warned them that Eleriel's temper was worse than that of the Prince. 

"Well," Galadriel said, "if you can believe it, these two used to be inseperable." 

"Grandmoth_er_!" Eleriel muttered through clenched teeth. Galadriel only smiled at her granddaughter. 

"About 1500 years ago, Prince Legolas here started courting Eleriel," Galadriel continued. Legolas' face turned bright red as eyes started to turn to him. "Quite diligently, too," Galadriel added. 

Celeborn spoke up. "He courted her for a good three hundred years," Eleriel's grandfather said cheerfully. "They were quite obviously in love." 

"Don't you think that..." Eleriel began, before being cut off by Aragorn. 

"I'm finding it very interesting, sister. Imagine! My sister and one of my best friends used to be in love! Do continue, Galadriel." Aragorn smiled evilly and tried hard not to squirm under the fierce glares of Eleriel and Legolas. 

Galadriel smiled at him, before continuing. "After three centuries of courting, these two finally decided to take that final step." She looked at them finally. "I suppose I should get your permission before continuing. I understand that it's a rather touchy subject for you both." 

Legolas and Eleriel glared at her. "I guess you can't _stop_ now, can you?" Eleriel said acidly. "I'm already humiliated... you might as well finish." 

Galadriel shrugged, and turned to the Fellowship. "Do you know the traditions of elven marriage?" Only Aragorn nodded. The others only shook their heads. She continued, "Elven marriages proceed in three stages. First, the two elves privately make the decision to marry, and bring their souls together. Their souls are irrevocably bound to each other, making one constantly aware of the other if they concentrate and if the other isn't shielding themself. After this step, the elves become lovers." Galadriel's voice died away as all eyes at the table turned to the blushing Eleriel and Legolas. Celeborn continued where his wife left off. 

"The vast majority of elves save themselves for after they've bound themselves. So Eleriel and Legolas were each others' first lover, if I'm not mistaken. The last for Eleriel as well." He ignored Eleriel's look and paused again before continuing. "The second stage of Elven marriage is moving in together. Legolas moved from his home to live with Eleriel here in Caras Galadhon." 

"Perhaps we should let them continue the story," Galadriel broke in. Celeborn nodded. 

Eleriel glanced at Legolas, who remained resolutely silent. She sighed, and said, "the last stage of elven marriage is the actual wedding ceremony. You might say that the soul bond is the spiritual aspect of marriage... it's certainly the most important step. You also might say that the act of moving in together secures the physical aspect, but the wedding ceremony is only the official part. It just makes the marriage official on paper. In reality, elves are truly married after the soul bond." Here her voice faltered, and Legolas finally continued. 

"You can't know what it's like," he said. "A soul bond makes you always aware of your partner, unless they deliberatly block you or neglect the bond. The bond always remains unless the elves go through a complicated procedure to break it. However, it can fade a little. But when you're bonded, you can always feel the emotions of the other, no matter how weak it is. You can even feel it through a block. You can also feel their pain. Obviously it's considerably weaker when the other is blocking you or when the bond has been weakened considerably..." His voice faded away and Eleriel took up the next part. 

"Legolas and I never got past the second stage," she said matter-of-factly. "The groom and his family are supposed to arrange the final wedding, but.... sometimes they don't." No one missed the thinly disguised resentment in her voice. Legolas then spoke. 

"Or sometimes they're just so busy with their duties it's put off for a more convenient time," he said irritably. 

"A more convenient time, like a time when they can whisk their son off to marry someone else," Eleriel muttered so that the rest of the Fellowship could barely hear her. She said more loudly, "we'd been living together for a century and half when we received word from Mirkwood." 

"My father saw fit for us to form a tighter alliance with the reclusive Nandor elves," Legolas said. "And apparently it was a good idea to them to arrange a marriage between myself and their princess, an elf called Lissiel." 

"And Legolas, _ever_ the dutiful son, just left," Eleriel said stiffly. "Not so much as an apology. Just said, 'well, it's a shame really, and it was nice while it lasted, but I've got to go marry this twittering idiot at home so my father doesn't feel threatened by the scary Nandor!'" 

"Not _quite_," Legolas protested. "I was sorry, you were just too bitter to hear it!" 

The table was tense. The others were sure that an explosion from one of the two was imminent. Finally Eleriel said, "there are two ways to break a bond. One is the conventional method... it's rare for elves to ask for such a thing, but it happens. It's a fairly complicated ritual, but it's almost painless, or so I've heard." She paused. "The other way, however, is much, much more painful." She glared at Legolas. 

"It's not my fault!" he protested. "I thought you'd already had someone break the bond!" 

"You would have known if I had!" Eleriel shot back, before continuing her explanation. "Only one of the two elves have to be present for the first procedure. Another elf basically recites ancient words, sings ancient songs, and one of the elves drinks a special brew, and the bond is broken. Apparently genius-elf here thought I had already had it done, but I don't know why he would think that, since he would have felt it if I had." She glared at him again. "The second way, like I said, is very painful. One of the two elves can go and bind himself to another, which is _exactly_ what Prince Charming here did." 

"I said I was sorry!" Legolas snapped. 

"It takes more than a 'sorry' for something like this," Eleriel replied a little sadly, before continuing. "Anyway, for the elf who is binding himself to another, that's Legolas in this case, there is no pain, because for him, it's basically like taking back what's his and giving it to another. For the one to whom they are bonded, however, it's an entirely different story." She shuddered. "It's like... it's like someone took your heart and pulled it from your chest... it's like watching your loved one approach you with a knife, intending to kill you. It's like your best friend betraying you. It's like half of you dying, just...falling away. One moment you're whole, complete... the next, you're dying. There is no longer any reason for life, no longer any reason for love, no reason for anything. Death would be much more pleasant that this experience... it's basically like someone taking everyone, everything that is dear to you away and laughing in your face, and all those precious people, everything, just laughing along with him." She shook her head. "I can't describe it to you. It's just the most unimaginable pain possible." No one missed the tears glittering in her eyes. 

Eleriel quite obviously couldn't continue, so Galadriel took up the story. "Do you know what fading is?" she asked the others. Once again, all but Aragorn were confused. Galadriel explained, "fading is one of two ways you kill an elf. One way is in battle, and the other is fading. If an elf goes through some unendurable emotional torment, their heart breaks and they lose the will to live... then they simply _fade_, for lack of a better word. Their eyes become dull, they stop eating, stop enjoying anything. They simply waste away from despair. Well... that's what happened to Eleriel." 

"I swear I didn't know," Legolas said sadly. 

Galadriel smiled sadly and said, "we know, Legolas. We know. We don't blame you for anything. Eleriel doesn't blame you either, but she'll never admit it." 

"Thanks, Grandmother," Eleriel said sarcastically. 

Legolas decided to complete his part of the story. "Well... I went home and married Princess Lissiel," he said. "I can't stand her. The alliance between her people and mine was secured, but very soon it became evident that Lissiel had... other lovers on the side, and that might be acceptable under a few circumstances in regular marriages, but I couldn't tolerate it, and neither could my father. The marriage was broken off about fifty years later, and our bond was erased. I haven't seen her much since then; I avoid her if I can." 

"And _I_," Eleriel said, "have since recovered, except for this _irritating_ elf who insists upon courting me at home... his name is Galdor, I believe you have all met him... I can't stand him. But the final step of recovery for me was the arrival of the most _adorable_ baby human boy in Imladris." She smiled sweetly at Aragorn, who blushed furiously. 

"Well," he said tentatively. "It's a shame you two aren't together anymore... But if you reconcile your differences..." 

Eleriel stood. "Aragorn," she said fiercely, "I know what you're doing. Stop. One thousand five hundred years ago I met an elf and fell in love. A little over a thousand years ago that love fell apart. It's taken me the better part of the last millenium to rebuild my life, and I am _not_ going to erase the last thousand years' worth of careful work because of your scheming." She glared furiously at the people at the table. "And now, if we're done discussing topics that are intensely personal, I am going to my chambers." Eleriel turned, her skirts swishing, and stormed from the Hall. 

"Well," said Celeborn. "That was a pleasant supper. Would anyone care for more fruit?" 


	4. Apologies

Aragorn felt terrible. He knew that he shouldn't have brought up the subject of Eleriel and Legolas in front of the whole Fellowship, but he was curious and he knew they were as well. His mischievous mood had just gotten the better of him. Aragorn knew Legolas almost as well as he knew Eleriel, and he had seen the pain in his friend's eyes during the conversation. Even if the rest of the Fellowship had seen sadness and regret only, Aragorn saw the deep pain and longing in the eyes of the elf. In the eyes of his foster sister, Aragorn had seen nothing. Even though he had known Eleriel since before he could remember, Aragorn could see no emotion in her, and he assumed that was the way she wanted it. However, no matter how well she concealed her pain and sadness, Eleriel still exuded the loss she felt, and Aragorn sensed that. 

After dinner, the Fellowship was shown to a place where they might rest. They sat in silence for awhile, listening to the song of the elves. The voices rose and fell, weaving a tapestry of sound, lamenting the loss of the wizard. Finally one of the hobbits said quietly, reverently, "what are they saying?" 

Aragorn only shook his head, and Legolas refused to tell them as well, saying that the grief was still too near to him for him to translate. The group sat in silence for a little while longer, when suddenly Legolas, who had been even more reserved and silent than normal, stood abruptly and left. Aragorn looked after him in concern until Pippin's voice broke the silence. 

"What they told us in there... was it true?" the hobbit asked. 

"Elves don't lie," Aragorn replied. "And I could feel the hidden pain in both of them." 

The hobbit nodded, and Gimli asked, "do you think...do you think that they will ever reconcile their problems with each other?" 

Aragorn sighed and shook his head wearily. "I don't know, Gimli, I don't know. They're both _extremely_ stubborn and hard-headed, and if Eleriel is determined to leave that stage of her life behind, then Legolas will never get through, but he'll never stop trying. Her effort to keep him out and his effort to get through to her will kill them both, I fear." He paused. "I should go check on Legolas," Aragorn mumbled, and rose to follow the elf. 

The Mirkwood prince had been walking slowly, and Aragorn easily caught up to him. Legolas was obviously deep in thought, and Aragorn silently shadowed the elf without the other being aware of it. Aragorn followed Legolas for several minutes until suddenly the trees ended on the edge of a small clearing. The nature of the clearing's location made it very hard to find, and unless Legolas had known it was there, Aragorn was sure he would have normally never looked upon this place. He had a feeling that most of the elves who lived in Lothlorien had never seen it themselves. 

The clearing was small, but beautiful. The flowers that bloomed throughout the year were magnificent. A small stone bench was nestled amongst the plants and shrubs, and a quiet fountain bubbled nearby. 

However, the most surprising thing about the clearing was the fact that Eleriel sat on the bench. Aragorn almost made a sound in his surprise, but managed to suppress it. Legolas was obviously just as surprised as he, and the elf did not bother to conceal it. 

"I did not expect to see you here, Eleriel," he said stiffly when she looked up to see who the intruder was. 

"I didn't expect to see _you_ here, either, Legolas," she said, equally stiffly, "particularly since this garden is considered part of my own private apartments." 

He shrugged. "After what you said at dinner tonight..." Legolas paused. "Well, I just didn't expect that you'd come to this particular place, since..." 

Eleriel glared at him. "I usually _don't_, but I was sufficiently upset tonight that I decided a little more distress wouldn't hurt me." 

"Eleriel..." Legolas began, but Eleriel interrupted him. 

"Estel!" she called. "Estel, I know you're there, you've never been able to hide from me!" 

Legolas looked around in surprise and embarassment as Aragorn guiltily came from the trees. Uncomfortably, Aragorn cast about for the right words to say, and finally mumbled, "I didn't mean to intrude, but I wanted to speak with you both and followed Legolas when he...he...left..." The man stuttered into silence when Eleriel and Legolas looked at him. 

"You wanted to say something...?" Eleriel prompted. 

Aragorn nodded hastily. "I... I wanted to tell you both how sorry I am that I brought up that topic tonight at supper." 

Eleriel nodded. "I thought as much," she said softly. "I don't hold it against you, Aragorn. It would have come up eventually, I imagine." 

Aragorn swallowed. "I know how much it probably hurts you to have it discussed..." 

"Don't be silly," Eleriel said briskly. 

"We're just fine, Aragorn," Legolas agreed. "It's all in the past, and... and we're both moving on." 

Eleriel gave him a strange look but Legolas didn't notice. Finally Eleriel spoke again. "While we're on the subject of uncomfortable topics, Aragorn... I couldn't help but notice the other day that there's something you're not telling me." 

Aragorn swallowed again. "Umm..." 

"About Arwen...?" prompted Eleriel. 

Legolas smiled wanly. "Just spit it out, Aragorn. She'll have to find out eventually." 

Aragorn glared at Legolas before turning back to Eleriel. Hesitantly he put a hand in his tunic and pulled out the glass pendant which Arwen had entrusted to him for a time, until their reunion. 

Eleriel looked at it for a moment. She made no move to touch it, nor did she speak for a long while. Legolas watched her carefully and Aragorn nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

Finally she slowly laughed and said, "well, I think I see now. I guess that it was all more than just a youthful admiration then, wasn't it?" 

Aragorn firmly answered, "I might have been very young but I loved her then, and I love her now. Nothing... _nothing_ will ever change that. I just want what's best for her." 

"And is death what is best for her?" 

"No. But I'm not a fool. She loves me as much as I love her, and I don't want to find out what would happen to her if I should leave her, break her heart. She's an elf, after all, and I know what that sort of thing does to elves..." Aragorn's voice faded away when he realized he was treading on dangerous ground again. 

Eleriel laughed softly, bitterly. "I know, Aragorn. I know. You needn't worry about my reaction; I will support you both in this." Then she added softly to herself, "Eru knows that Arwen wouldn't live through heartbreak..." Then she said in a slightly louder voice, "and Eru knows that the Evenstar would hold the loyalty of anyone who fell in love with her... no matter what the circumstances. No, Aragorn, I don't condemn you for this, because I know you'll never hurt her if you can help it." 

Now it was Legolas' turn to shift from foot to foot uncomfortably. Aragorn took this as his cue to leave. "Well," he said, "I'd best head back to the others... Legolas, I'll see you later." With that Aragorn disappeared into the trees. 

Eleriel and Legolas were left alone in the garden. Finally Legolas cleared his voice to speak, but Eleriel beat him to it. 

"Don't say it, Legolas," she whispered. "I don't want to hear it." 

"But I think you do," he murmured. "I think this is something you _need_ to hear from me." 

"No, I _don't_," she said furiously, as if trying to convince herself as well as him. "I've survived for a millenium without you; I don't need anything from you anymore." 

"But that won't stop me from saying it," Legolas said, just as furiously. "I'm sorry, Eleriel. You have no idea how sorry I am, how sorry I've been since the day I left. You don't know how much it hurt me, you don't know..." 

"I do know, actually," she replied. "But you don't know how awful it was for me... you didn't even seem to be too upset about it... You just left and married that... that _girl_ Lissiel." She quivered in rage. "For the love of Eru, Legolas, she was seven hundred years younger than you!" 

"A fact that my father didn't worry about when _he_ arranged the wedding," Legolas replied calmly. He'd been waiting for a thousand years to apologize to her, and he wasn't going to let his temper ruin it. 

Eleriel shook her head. "If it makes you feel any better," Legolas continued, "I never once shared her bed." He flushed at the thought of sleeping with Lissiel; she _was_ an impressively beautiful elf, stunning enough to rival Arwen herself. Compared to Lissiel, Eleriel was plain at best. 

Eleriel's head snapped up at his admission. "You really think I believe that?" she asked in surprise. "I've seen Lissiel before, Legolas. I am sure that any elf would not hesitate to share her bed." Legolas belatedly remembered Eleriel's sensitivity regarding her plain appearance, although he had never once wished that she looked any different. 

"Well I did hesitate," Legolas shouted, all resolve to keep his temper in check gone. "I hesitated until I realized how much I disliked her, and I broke our marriage apart." 

"You're good at that, aren't you?" 

He ignored that, and continued, "I never stopped loving you, Eleriel. Never. I might not have had the painful experience of the breaking of a bond like you had, but I still had to deal with my share of heartbreak. I married Lissiel, and didn't see her for several months after that. I came close to death, too, Eleriel, but I've found you again. Don't throw this away!" 

"Like you did, you mean," Eleriel said scathingly. "No, don't touch me, Legolas," she said as he took a step towards her. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. It isn't good for either of us." 

He took a step back and blinked as the tears burned his eyes. "Do you remember what this garden is to me?" he asked suddenly. 

She looked at him. "Of course I remember," she said. "This is where we made our bond. This is where we became married in spirit and soul." 

"Let it be the place where we renew our bond, Eleriel," Legolas said quietly. "Please." 

Eleriel looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Legolas." He watched in disbelief as she turned and walked away from him. 


	5. Difficult Decisions

4. Difficult Decisions 

The Fellowship left Lothlorien several weeks later. Legolas and Eleriel had spent the last month avoiding each other, and had successfully managed to never spend more than five minutes in each others' company. Legolas got reacquainted with all of his friends that he had left behind when he moved back to Mirkwood and therefore spent little time with the other members of the Fellowship; Eleriel got caught up with Aragorn and got to know the hobbits in his absence. She also got to be quite good friends with Boromir, and was sorry to see him go. 

The day before the Fellowship was to leave, two of the hobbits were given the chance to look into the Mirror of Galadriel, a privilege granted to very few. Even Eleriel had only been asked to look into the mirror once, but both Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee looked into the Mirror that day. That evening, Celeborn and Galadriel called the entire Fellowship together for the first time since they arrived. 

"Now is the time," said Celeborn, when those who wish to continue the Quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for awhile. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lorien. Then they may return to their own lands, or else go to the long home of those that fall in battle" (LotR, Book II, Chapter 8: Farewell to Lorien, page 383). 

The Fellowship was silent for a moment. They each looked away from the eyes of the Lady Galadriel for a moment to contemplate their own decision. Eleriel took this moment of quiet to examine the remaining eight without them being aware of it. 

Boromir looked pensive. Eleriel knew of his internal conflict, for he had confided in her. She knew the Ring called to him, and didn't condemn him for it because it could only be expected. But she also knew that Boromir was, above all else, a good, true, noble, kind, brave man. She also knew that Boromir thought that the Fellowship should go south to Gondor before going to Mordor. Eleriel knew he said this with the best of intentions, but she also knew that it would be the wrong choice for the Fellowship. Privately, Eleriel was sure that Boromir would follow Aragorn where ever he might lead the Fellowship, be it to Minas Tirith or Minas Morgul. 

Aragorn also seemed pensive, but in a different way. Eleriel knew that he thought of Arwen now, and of the decision that he must soon make. In her heart, Eleriel urged him to recognize his birthright, and to accept the kingship. Eleriel truly believed that Aragorn could make a difference in the world of Men, but she would never speak of it. It was Aragorn's choice; Eleriel would not try to influence it. 

Gimli was deep in his own thoughts, thoughts that were fathomless to Eleriel. She could not begin to imagine the nature of his thoughts; all she knew was that Gimli had grown strangely attached to her grandmother. 

Merry and Pippin were both sad to be leaving, Pippin more so than his cousin. Merry was ready to see a little more of the outside world; Pippin wanted little more than to spend a bit more time resting, regaining strength. Yet both were ready to follow Frodo to whatever fate. Perhaps their faith in him, their devotion to him, was a bit blind, but perhaps not. 

Sam was the easiest to decipher. He meant to follow Frodo to the ends of Middle Earth, if need be to the Halls of Mandos, where only the spirits of fallen elves walked. 

Frodo was the most reluctant of them all to leave; he already had an inkling of an idea in his head, an idea to leave his friends so as not to lead them into danger. He alone carried the Ring. He alone was bound to the Quest. He alone was doomed to succeed or fail, never in between. 

Last of all Eleriel turned her eyes to Legolas and was startled to see his eyes looking into hers. Blue eyes gazed into green and this time neither broke the contact. Neither face showed any emotion but in their eyes. 

In Legolas, Eleriel saw a turmoil of emotions. Pity, for the pain Eleriel had endured. Regret and guilt, for the part he had played in it. Anger and resentment, at her rejection of him. Tenderness and love, for the feelings that were never lost, the emotions not dimmed by time. Other emotions worked their way into his eyes as well. Apprehension for the Quest. Doubt. Hope. Dread. Fear. Optimism. Conflicting emotions in the elf standing before her. 

In Eleriel, Legolas saw just as many feelings, most of them similar to his. Pain for the rejection she had made. Pain for the heartbreak of all those years before. Pity for him, love for him. Optimistic hope for Aragorn. Hope with a tinge of fear, dread, for Boromir. Pity, respect, awe for the Ringbearer. Love, support, and sadness as well for the fate of her sister. 

"They are all continuing." Galadriel's soft voice broke through the thoughts of the two younger elves. They both started slightly and turned to look at her. Eleriel was standing on Galadriel's left, and the Fellowship stood before them. Boromir spoke next, saying that he was continuing home, alone if need be. Eleriel raised her eyebrows but said nothing. She knew that Boromir would follow the Ring. 

For their last night in Lothlorien the Fellowship convened in the area given to them for their stay. Eleriel joined them, at the invitation of Aragorn and the bidding of her grandmother. She listened silently as they debated for many hours. Soon it was plain that many wished to go to Gondor for a little while, but the choice was left to Frodo and Aragorn. Aragorn had originally planned to go with Boromir to Gondor, but with the loss of Gandalf everything had changed. Frodo said nothing, but it was plain to Eleriel what he thought. He knew that any delay now might prove to be deadly, to them and their cause, and to Middle Earth. There would be far too many men willing to take the Ring in Gondor, and once they arrived in Minas Tirith they might never be able to leave again in the secrecy they needed. 

Finally Eleriel spoke. "It seems to me," she said softly, "that the Ringbearer should speak his mind." Eleriel had inherited some of her grandmother's gift for touching the minds of others; although her gift was considerably less than Galadriel's (Galadriel did have her Ring of Power, after all), Eleriel's power was considerable. Frodo's eyes widened a little when he heard the voice in his mind. _Frodo... speak. They will listen. It will not change the decisions of some of them; for others, it will make all the difference._

Eleriel smiled a bit when Frodo was able to form thoughts coherent enough to project back to her. _I do not want them to follow me into the darkness of Mordor._

_Speaking your mind means you convince them of what you think needs to happen. It doesn't mean you must tell them all that goes through your mind,_ Eleriel suggested gently. 

_Lie to them?_ Frodo's thought was surprised, aghast at the thought. 

_Withhold information, for their own safety and protection. Lead them to believe that you are undecided, let them think that, even if you plan on going to Mordor on your own. They won't be expecting you to sneak away._

_How did you know that?_ Frodo demanded isistently in her mind. 

_I've been in situations where I had to do something unpleasantin which I did not want my friends involved. Yes, it was less perilous than your decision but the premise is the same._

Frodo nodded. He spoke aloud next, for the benefit of the Fellowship. "I have not yet made a decision on this matter," he said. "On one side, I would greatly appreciate a respite in Gondor. On the other hand, Gondor has a lot of people..." he paused when Eleriel's thought entered his mind. 

_Careful here. Avoid accusations, if you can. Boromir's temper is swift._

"...Gondor has a lot of people and it would be hard to remain unnoticed," he continued, and if we stopped we might never leave again for laziness. I for one would like to end this Quest as soon as possible, but then, Minas Tirith would offer us much that we need." 

The Fellowship looked slightly appeased. "We will decided which way to go when the time comes," Aragorn announced, and only Sam looked slightly doubtful of Frodo's words. 

Eleriel left the Fellowship to get some rest and retreated to her own chambers. Wearily she collapsed in a chair after entering the sitting room. Eleriel had barely just closed her eyes when she heard a knock on her door. Cursing on her breath, she walked over to the door and muttered, "this had better be important!" 

Although she had not intended for anyone to hear her, Aragorn's voice answered her angry comments. "It is, Eleriel. Don't worry! I wouldn't risk your wrath for nothing, you know." 

"Aragorn!" Eleriel snapped as she yanked open the door. "What do you want? I am _not_ in the mood for conversation right now." 

"I have to talk to you," he said, ignoring her and sitting down in the chair vacated by Eleriel. 

"So I gathered," she said drily, seating herself in another chair. 

"It's about Legolas," he said, not bothering to beat around the bush. Eleriel sighed audibly and put her head in her hands. "I don't understand why you two continue this... this _charade_," Aragorn continued sternly. 

"Aragorn, this has nothing to do with you," Eleriel snapped. 

"It might not have years ago, but now it does," he said calmly. "Legolas is a member of the Fellowship, Eleriel. I can't have him languishing about when he needs to be concentrating on the matters at hand. I insist that you resolve this... _issue_ that you have." 

"And what, exactly, did you have in mind?" Eleriel asked, too tired to argue any more. "I know you too well, Estel." She used his childhood name on purpose. "I am _sure_ you have _exactly_ the solution." 

"He loves you still, Eleriel. I know he does. I can see it his eyes. And you love him still too, in your own way, even if it's buried deep down inside your heart." 

"You don't understand," she said shortly. 

"No," he agreed. "I don't. I don't understand why you've kept yourself in pain like this for all these years. I don't understand why you refuse a chance at happiness when it stands right in front of you." 

"What you don't understand is the pain I went through to rebuild my life. That is not something I intend to go through again." 

"You wouldn't have to," Aragorn said quietly. 

"You're right, Aragorn," Eleriel said suddenly. "I probably wouldn't. But I am still tired of taking chances. I do love him still." She said it without emotion, as a simple statement of fact. "But I am tired, Aragorn." 

He nodded and smiled wanly at her. "I will let you rest and ponder then, my sister." Aragorn looked Eleriel in the eyes before he left, and for the briefest of moments he saw something new in her eyes: a resignation to fate, an exhaustion of life in the mortal world. He knew that it was the pain that Arwen would one day bear, but he pushed the thought from his mind, bowed his head to Eleriel, and left. 

From the shadows, a silent elf watched Aragorn walk away as if a weight was on his weary shoulders. Legolas didn't know of what they spoke, but he thought he might hazard a guess as to what it might be. Silently he stole up the staircase down which Aragorn had just walked. He hesitated at the door at the top of the stairs before tapping lightly on the door. 

"Go away." The voice inside was weary and resigned. 

"Eleriel..." Legolas began, and the door was yanked open. 

"What are you doing here, Legolas?" Eleriel asked. She said it with no malice in her voice, much the same way a distant acquaintance might say it. 

Legolas gently pushed past Eleriel into the room and closed the door behind him. Taking her chin in his hand, he tilted her head back a little so that she was looking into his eyes. 

"Eleriel," he said simply. "Do you love me?" 

Eleriel's breath caught in her breast. She hesitated to answer, and she finally sighed. "No." 

"You're lying, I think." And without waiting for a response from her, Legolas kissed her gently on the mouth. 

Eleriel was surprised enough that she didn't react immediatly. After a few seconds, she pulled back. "No!" she said fiercely. "No!" He looked at her, hurt. "Legolas, this isn't good for either of us. _Yes_, I love you still, but _no_, I will not take you back, not now at least." 

He smiled sadly at her. "Can I hope for the future?" 

Eleriel sighed. She hesitated to answer again and let her mind drift. It took her to a memory that was precious to her, a memory within a garden, when they had taken themselves through the first stage of marriage. But immediatly after that, her mind took her to a memory in the same garden, when Legolas had opened a letter from Thranduil, with news of a wedding that was not Eleriel's. 

"No." 

Legolas froze. Eleriel's face was already emotionless; even her eyes were totally devoid of any feeling. She watched in pain as he struggled with his own emotions, and watched as his face too became completely neutral. 

"I will disturb your rest no further, milady," he said. He bowed a little, and turned away. 


	6. Meddlesome Wizards & Meddlesome Words

The Fellowship left Lothlorien the next day. Eleriel was present when Galadriel and Celeborn gave each member of the Fellowship their gifts, and she was present when the boats departed for the final time. She was courteous and polite as was expected of her, but she was not warmly kind to all of them. In truth, she had, in fact, gotten quite close to Boromir and Frodo during their stay in Lothlorien, and she was truly sorry to see them leave. 

However much she liked having the Fellowship stay in Lothlorien, the fact remained that Legolas' presence was... _distracting_ to her, to say the least. So to keep her cool Eleriel was polite but distant. 

Eleriel watched the boats float away down the river. She chewed on her bottom lip, an unfortunate habit from her youth. Celeborn came and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll see them again someday, my dear." 

"That's what I'm afraid of," she muttered to herself. Celeborn's sharp elven ears picked up the words but he said nothing. Eleriel turned and walked away from the river bank. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When Eleriel started to tell herself that her life would go back to normal, she was once again proved wrong. Merely a day after the Fellowship departed, a great eagle swooped down upon Caras Galadhon. Eleriel's eyes opened wide and she ran for her grandmother, but Galadriel was already greeting the eagle and its rider. 

"Gwaihir!" Eleriel cried, but she forgot her excitement when she saw his rider. "Gandalf?" she said, her mouth hanging open. 

"Hello, my dear," he said pleasantly. 

"Eleriel, run and get Gandalf some clothes!" Galadriel said sharply. It was only then that Eleriel noticed that Gandalf had returned to this world completely unclothed. Blushing, Eleriel rushed to do her grandmother's bidding, but she heard their words behind her back. 

"She saw Legolas again, did she not?" 

"Yes. It did not go as well as we hoped." 

Eleriel wondered at their words but thought no more of it. She found some robes made of the same ambiguous gray of the cloaks now worn by the Fellowship, but then she remembered Gandalf. He was different somehow, and Eleriel found herself returning the gray robes to their box. Instead she opened a tall wardrobe and pulled out a long white robe; it glistened in the sunshine. Smiling to herself, Eleriel hurried back to the flet on which Gandalf stood with her grandparents and the eagle. In her short absence he had already managed to bathe and clothe himself in an ill-fitting brown robe which had hastily been pulled from a storage closet. Eleriel politely turned her back while Gandalf changed into the splendid shining white robes. When he was done, Eleriel turned and threw her arms around his neck, although she was not normally given to such displays of affection. "Gandalf!" she cried. "What happened to you?" 

He laughed merrily. "Calm down, my dear," he said. "All will be revealed in time, I assure you." 

The small group moved into a largish room nearby, as Gwaihir took his leave, with many thanks from the elves and the wizard. Eleriel, Galadriel, Celeborn and Gandalf sat themselves in elegantly carved chairs, padded with silvery gray cushions. The elves listened in fascination as Gandalf told them his story. 

For nearly twenty minutes he told them of his fight with the Balrog, and what happened after the battle. When he was done, the elves sat in stunned silence. Galadriel recovered first. She stood and said, "you are weary, my old friend. You must rest." A look from her convinced Eleriel and Celeborn not to ask any questions. Galadriel summoned an elf to show Gandalf to a place where he might rest, then took her leave, saying that she, too, was tired. 

Eleriel and her grandfather, however, were not tired at all. They remained awake for several hours, talking cheerfully. Eleriel had always been closer to her grandfather than she was to her grandmother or either of her parents. Grandfather and granddaughter spoke for awhile, for they had not had much time to do so in the past weeks. Eventually the talk shifted to Legolas. 

"Granddaughter, I know that you still pine for your life with him. I have seen you." 

"I am too tired of it, Grandfather," Eleriel said wearily. 

"I know you are, Eleriel," Celeborn answered gently, "but perhaps that will change someday." He smiled gently at her. "I will take my leave now, for it is late at night. Get some rest, my dear." He kissed her forehead gently and left her to her thoughts. After a few minutes, Eleriel stood and retired to her chambers. 

~~@ @~~ ~~@ @~~ ~~@ @~~ 

The next morning Eleriel slept late. When she woke with a start close to eleven in the morning, she dressed quickly and rushed down to the Main Hall, where Galadriel and Celeborn would probably be with Gandalf. As she approached the doors, she slowed when she heard her name. 

"So Eleriel saw Legolas again." It was Gandalf's voice. 

"She did," answered Galadriel's voice. "It didn't go as planned." 

"We shouldn't be forcing this," Celeborn broke in. "They should work their problems out on their own time." 

"Their own time? Celeborn, we don't know how much time remains for the elves on Middle Earth! You know as well as I what is needed." Galadriel's voice was soft and sad. 

"But is it necessary?" Gandalf asked, his deep voice resigned. 

"I think it is," Galadriel replied, as Celeborn spoke at the same time. 

"Of course it isn't!" he exclaimed. "Haven't they been through enough already?" 

"It is a heavy price to ask of them, but you both know in your hearts that it might be vital. Of course, there is always that chance that it will not, but all the same... can we take that risk? Isn't it better to be safe than sorry?" Galadriel sounded jaded, tired of her life on Middle Earth, and Eleriel was struck anew by the realization of exactly how old her grandparents were. At the same time she wondered. What were they speaking of? What did this have to do with Legolas? And why was her grandfather so reluctant? 

"Your Lady is right, I'm afraid, Celeborn," Gandalf said mournfully. 

He sighed. "I know it. I just... I was talking with her last night, and I did speak carefully to him while he was here. But I do not think they are ready for this!" 

"Why?" Gandalf asked. 

"You did not see them. They are still both so afraid of their emotions..." 

"'Afraid' isn't the word I would use for them, Celeborn," Galadriel interrupted. "But I know what you mean. Reluctant, perhaps, is a better word." She paused. "But it will be hard enough for her as it is... and this will most certainly make it harder. And the matter of Aragorn and Arwen adds heartache to it as well." Galadriel hesitated again, and continued, "and do you know how close she is to her brothers, Gandalf? I fear that this could be much more difficult than we originally anticipated. We shall have to speak to her father again." 

Gandalf mumbled something that Eleriel could not hear, and the talk moved on to the plight of the Rohirrim. Eleriel moved away, her mind swimming. What could be so serious that all three of them were worried? 

Eleriel walked for a few minutes before returning to the Main Hall. She knocked politely and entered when she heard Celeborn. "Enter." 

Eleriel curtsied politely. "Hello," she said cheerfully, not betraying her worry. The faces of the wizard and her grandparents remained equally neutral, not betraying the fact that they had just been planning her life for her. The four of them spoke politely for awhile, until Eleriel excused herself. It was time for her patrol. 

Eleriel returned to her chambers and changed into her patrol clothes. For the next few hours she searched the trees around Caras Galadhon with a few other elves, but her mind was not on the patrol. Nor, it seemed, were the minds of her companions. Eleriel listened absently to their conversation. 

"Have you heard?" one said excitedly. "The ships in the Havens are more crowded than ever! Our people are truly leaving these shores, my friends... perhaps I will make the journey soon." 

"That's old news," his friend said scornfully. "What about the news of the Rohirrim? Have you heard about their King? I hear that he has become an ally of Saruman himself." 

"Ha!" laughed the third derisively. "Don't be silly. The Rohirrim would never do _that_. The Gondorians, though... I've heard that they've become increasingly aggressive. Do you know that I think they might be planning an all out attack on Mordor? If you can believe it..." 

Eleriel's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Gondor but her companions did not notice. After an uneventful patrol they returned to Caras Galadhon. Eleriel headed back for her chambers and contemplated the events of her day. 

As she wandered the flets and walkways of Caras Galadhon, Eleriel's jaw tightened and her eyes glared in determination. "I'm tired of letting them control my life!" she muttered to herself, and stormed to her rooms. For the first time in years, she was going to leave Lothlorien. And she knew where she was going... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haha!  Wouldn't you like to know where she's going!  So would I… ha ha, no just kidding.  Feel free to send me your guesses, maybe I'll be inspired and change the story line.  I PROMISE that she isn't going to a) Join the Fellowship or b) follow Frodo and Sam to Mordor.  I swear she won't do that….

Ummm yeah sorry it took me so long to update!  I have been having some serious computer problems here, guys.  I'm sorry this chapter was short, but at least it was an important chapter, not just a fluff space-filler.  At least I think it was important… kind of… maybe?  Oh well.  Tell me what you think!  Or not, either way.  By the way, thanks for the good reviews I've gotten already… they make me very happy J.


	7. Less Than joyful Reunions

Yeah hi guys, sorry I'm so late in updating!  Yeah this is kinda a useless chapter… sorry, I've been REALLY busy lately.  I'll try and get my next chapter up ASAP.

6.   Less than Joyful Reunions

Eleriel woke up early the next morning. When she stepped from her chambers, the air was cool and the stars were twinkling dimly in the sky as dawn approached. The air smelled fresh and dew sparkled on the leaves of the trees. Eleriel pulled her door shut behind her, and it closed with a faint snap. She'd written a short letter and left it behind: 

Dear Grandfather,  
Please tell Grandmother where I have gone. I am going back to Imladris for a little while; I will return shortly. I have to speak with my father and I have things that I must contemplate, and I believe I will be able to do so more clearly there.  
Please don't worry about me, I can protect myself. I have taken my horse and am well armed, in case I should meet trouble along the way. I shall send word when I arrive in Rivendell.  
All my love to you and Grandmother,  
Eleriel 

Silently she crept down the one of the staircases spiraling down the trunk of a great mallorn and went into the stables. "Shhh..." she whispered to her horse. The horse, a beautiful gray mare called Romírë, snorted at her as she led the horse from the stables. Eleriel shushed the horse again but jumped when she heard a voice. 

"May I ask where you are going, m'lady?" Haldir sounded shocked. "It is not normal for you to be out in the small hours of the morning..." 

"Oh very funny, Haldir," Eleriel grumbled. "Go home to your wife. You're probably very tired after a night on duty in the forest... I'm just going out for a ride." 

"Totally armed and with a full pack?" The elf sounded skeptical. 

"_Yes_," Eleriel said. "Go on, Haldir. Don't worry about me... say hello to your wife for me." Eleriel jumped nimbly onto Romírë's back and waved goodbye to Haldir, who waved back, still looking dubious. 

For three days Eleriel rode north along the Anduin, remaining East of the Misty Mountains. When she reached the pass close to Rivendell, she spent a day traveling westwards, and arrived during the evening of the fourth day. She was weary and ready for a rest. Looking up at the windows of the Homely House, it seemed that most of Rivendell was at supper at the moment. 

"Good," she mumbled to herself. She did not wish to be noticed, not yet anyway. Eleriel put Romírë into an empty stall in the stables and set off for her chambers. It had been many years since she had been back to Imladris. She'd moved to Lothlórien a long time ago and had rarely visited her father since then. Quietly Eleriel unlocked her door and walked into the room. The elven lanterns within were glowing softly as if she had never left (another example of the "elven magic" that had fascinated the hobbits so), and the music of the people of Rivendell floated through the windows. Wearily she dropped her weapons onto a small table. Eleriel searched in her bag for the last of her lembas; she was hungry but not in the mood to go down to supper in the Dining Hall because she knew there would be awkward questions. 

With a sigh of relief, Eleriel leaned back in the warm bath she had prepared for herself. After she had washed, she was reluctant to move; she was still weary and the warm water felt nice, but the decision was made for her when a knock came on the door. "Just a moment," Eleriel called, and pulled herself from the tub. Grumbling, she quickly dried herself off and pulled a clean pair of leggins on and a loose tunic over her head. When she was done dressing she hurried to the door and pulled it open and very nearly groaned out loud. 

"Hello, Galdor," she said flatly. 

"M'lady Eleriel," he said enthusiastically. "I thought I saw you ride into the valley... tell me, to what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" 

"I needed to talk to my father," she told him. 

"Indeed... well, your father is in the Hall of Fire at the moment. I would be simply _delighted_ if I could accompany you to visit your father." Galdor smiled at her in what he obviously thought was a winning way. 

"Oh alright," Eleriel sighed. "Come in, I will have to change clothes if he's in the Hall of Fire." Galdor came in and Eleriel shut the door loudly behind him. She went into the bedchamber and closed the door behind her. Grumbling to herself, she chose a plain blue dress with silver trimming. She swiftly brushed her hair and pulled on a pair of blue shoes. _Shoes... more like slippers!_ she said to herself sourly. She had become far too accustomed to wearing the soft boots of the elven warriors. Finally she left her bedchamber and walked with Galdor from the room. They strolled down the corridors in silence; Galdor was content to simply smile at her cheerfully, and Eleriel was perfectly happy to let him smile, as long as he didn't speak or touch her. 

They arrived at the elegantly carved oak doors of the Hall of Fire. Galdor courteously held the door open, and Eleriel nodded sweetly at him before walking, as gracefully as she could, into the Hall. The people in the Hall, all so fine and proper, always made her feel a little out of sorts. She had none of the culture or grace that they had; she seemed to have more Edain blood in her than any of her siblings. Nevertheless, the elves almost instantly noted her presence, and Elrond stood in surprise. 

"Eleriel! My, what a... surprise," he said in shock. He came over and took her hand. "Are you well, daughter?" 

"As well as I usually am, Father. How are you?" Eleriel replied as they moved into a more secluded corner, away from prying elven ears and eyes. 

"I am well," Elrond started to say, before Arwen came over. 

"Eleriel! Was that GALDOR I saw you with over by the door?" she squealed. She'd always thought that Galdor was an admirable, handsome, gentlemanly elf. 

"Ha ha, Arwen," Eleriel said. "Yes, it was, though not by my choice, I can tell you that." 

"Mmm hmmm," Arwen smiled knowingly. "Tell me, have you seen Aragorn?" 

"I was just going to ask you if you've seen the Fellowship at all," Elrond added with a knowing gleam in his eyes. Eleriel knew he was thinking of Legolas. "And I was going to ask you why you've come home so suddenly." 

"I have seen them," Eleriel said shortly. "Arwen, Aragorn is well. I can't say the same for everyone else in the Fellowship, but it's been very hard for them." 

"What do you mean?" Elrond said sharply. 

"Meaning Aragorn and Boromir are already arguing over the course that the Fellowship will take, Frodo is as well as one could expect him to be with that great burden... meaning he is struggling, but so far he is coming out on top in the struggle... The other hobbits are adjusting well to the Journey, I think... and Gimli is fine." 

"What about the other two?" Elrond said, smiling at her. "The elf and the wizard?" 

"Gandalf fell in Moria," Eleriel said shortly, and watched her father and sister blink in disbelief. Finally she continued, "but he has triumphed... he fell while fighting a balrog in Moria, and was sent back to the Valar, before returning to Middle Earth and coming right to Grandmother for assistance. He missed the Fellowship by a single day." 

Elrond and Arwen sighed in relief. "And the elf?" Arwen prompted, smiling sweetly. 

Eleriel sniffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "What about him?" she asked. 

Elrond sighed. "_Legolas_, daughter. I know you have seen him." 

"I suppose he's fine," Eleriel said calmly. "But it's really none of _my_ business, now is it?" 

Arwen started to say something, but Elrond cut her off with a glance. He knew not to pursue the subject. "But that still does not say why you have returned to Imladris so abruptly," Elrond said. 

"I would prefer not to speak of that here, Father," Eleriel said coolly. 

"Of course," he said, rising. "Let us go to my study." 

Arwen raised an eyebrow at Eleriel, and Eleriel waved a hand, motioning that Arwen was free to come if she wished. Arwen smiled and followed them out. However, as Eleriel was on the threshold of the door, she heard a shrill voice behind her calling her name. Gritting her teeth, she told her father and sister, "I'll meet you down there. Go on." Elrond glanced doubtfully at the person behind Eleriel, but Arwen shrugged and took her father's elbow, leading him away. Eleriel waited until they had turned around the corner before turning to face the person behind her. 

"Why, _Eleriel_! It is so nice to see you!" the elven woman gushed. She was tall and slim but had a fine figure. Her dark green dress was cut low to reveal a large amount of her ample chest, and the fabric was clingy enough to enhance her figure. The elf's features were delicate and lovely, and her eyes were a piercing blue and her hair was a lovely gold. 

Eleriel gritted her teeth again, but answered in the same falsely sweet voice, "why, _Lissiel_, it is so nice to see _you_ as well!" 

"Tell me, how are you?" Lissiel said sweetly, pulling Eleriel to a pair of empty chairs. Eleriel sat down as gracefully as she could compared to Lissiel's delicate motions. 

"I'm very well, Lissiel. I've just come home for a short visit." 

"Indeed? It must be very... _tiring_, all that forest work and such." 

"Forest work?" Eleriel queried. "Oh! You mean the scouting." 

\ "Erm... yes," Lissiel said awkwardly. "I didn't want to call it that, since it's not really a..." 

"Proper?" Eleriel supplied. She was enjoying this; Lissiel was rarely uncomfortable, but apparently Eleriel's being a scout was sufficiently distressing or appalling that she could not speak of it. "Lissiel, I have to say that scouting is much less 'tiring' than many other activities." _Like this one_, Eleriel thought to herself. "By the way," Eleriel said changing the subject. She couldn't resist the next comment. "I saw that husband of yours in the Golden Wood." 

"Husband?" Lissiel said. "_Oh!_ You mean Legolas!" 

"Legolas," agreed Eleriel. 

"Oh," Lissiel scoffed. "He's not my husband anymore." 

"Indeed? I am sorry to hear it." 

"Yes well... it was nice while it lasted." 

Eleriel raised an eyebrow. "Was it?" 

Lissiel grinned. "Well," she said. "Certainly you _remember_, Eleriel, even if you only let him use you for a little while." 

"_Excuse me?_" 

Lissiel laughed, slightly evilly. "He's devilishly good in bed. Maybe all that talk of yours, saying you once lived with him, is just exaggeration." She smiled and stood. "Well, I must take my leave." She smiled again and swept away, leaving a very angry Eleriel. Legolas' words floated through her mind: _I never shared her bed._ Never shared her bed, indeed, Eleriel snorted to herself. Just as I suspected. Somehow twice as weary now as she was before, Eleriel stood and walked to her father's study. Elrond didn't know but Eleriel had quite a chat planned for him, and it would be far from friendly. 

Just a note… I didn't have ANY reviews for the last chapter at all L  Yeah so everyone should review… good, bad, excellent or FLAMERS… I don't care I'll take them all.

THAT BUTTON

 |

 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
 |  
\/


	8. Family

7. Family 

"So, daughter," Elrond said, seating himself behind the expansive mahogany desk in his study, "tell me what brings you home so suddenly." 

Arwen settled herself on a cushioned chair nearby, and Eleriel sat in a wooden chair before Elrond's desk. "I overheard something that... sparked my curiosity, you might say," Eleriel answered cautiously. 

"Indeed?" Elrond said. "Might it involve a certain elf?" 

"It might indeed," Eleriel said through clenched teeth. Her father and sister seemed to find this all very amusing; Arwen had always been very certain that Eleriel and Legolas would end up together someday. 

"Oh, Eleriel! You and Legolas!" Arwen gushed. "Simply wonderful!" 

Arwen stopped gushing when Eleriel looked at her. When Arwen had falled silent, Eleriel turned to her father. "I heard Grandmother speaking with Gandalf about something to do with Legolas and me. Something about some ordeal we'd have to go through together... and I wouldn't mind an explanation." 

Elrond's expression did not change. He scrutinized his eldest child, and Eleriel gazed steadily back at him. Finally Elrond said, "those words were not meant for your ears, daughter. It is an ignoble thing, eavesdropping." 

"I was _passing_," Eleriel said quietly. "It isn't my fault I overheard." 

"The correct thing to do would be to forget that you heard the words in the first place. Eleriel, I wish you would..." 

"Wish I would what?" Eleriel said, more sharply than she intended. "Behave properly? I'm sorry, father, but I refuse to behave 'like a lady' when people are discussing MY future so casually, like I'm a piece on a gameboard." 

"Eleriel. We do these things because we love you, that is all," Elrond said calmly. His lack of emotion was starting to drive Eleriel over the edge. 

"I fail to understand why you cannot just speak plainly with me," she growled. 

"Eleriel, if you had just listened to one of the many lectures your mother and I gave you, you would have learned patience," Elrond sighed, some emotion finally starting to show through. "BUt you are impulsive; one small thing sends you running back to Imladris, all the way from Lothlorien! You need to settle down a little. Don't you know we worry about you?" 

"I am more than competent with weapons, Father," Eleriel said, touched that he worried so. "I can defend myself perfectly well." 

He shook his head. "It's not that," he said simply. "You know that I won't remain on Middle Earth for many more years." Arwen looked away, but Elrond continued, "I worry about your future. Arwen will probably end up forsaking immortality... forsaking immortality and marrying Aragorn. But you... will you remain a drifter?" 

"A drifter?" 

"Will you continue to place yourself in a role not suited for you? Eleriel, you are a lady. You are not meant to be fighting like this. Besides, as the first-born child of my house, you are bound by duty and honor to marry and carry on the family line." 

"I thought that duty fell to the sons," Eleriel said. 

"Elladan and Elrohir have their duties as Rangers to remember," Elrond reminded her. 

"Oh?" Eleriel said. "Oh? Are my duties easier to cast aside than theirs? Do you forget that I _was_ married at one point in time? Or have you found someone more to your liking?" 

"Your duties are different than theirs, Eleriel!" Elrond snapped, finally losing his temper. "Honestly, sometimes I feel like Arwen is the older daughter! Must I always explain myself to you? Why must you test my patience so?" 

Eleriel stared at him. He had always been disappointed in her, she knew it, but this was the first time he had voiced it. "I try, Father! I try! But you of all people should know that I am not like Arwen! I can NOT sit around all day being a lady!" 

Arwen looked up, indignant. She finally entered the conversation. "Is it such a bad thing, being a lady?" she said. "Are you ashamed of it, sister?" 

"I'm not ashamed of it, but it's not who I am!" Eleriel said. "I can't have people forcing me into being someone else, just to fulfill their own needs. If it's so important, then they should _ask_ me, by all means, but I won't be forced into anything." 

Elrond looked unhappy. "Sometimes, Eleriel," he said sadly, "we shouldn't _have_ to ask." 

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" 

"It means," said her father wearily, "that there are things that must happen, and sometimes the only way that those things will happen is to force it." 

"You're speaking of the same thing Grandmother spoke of." Eleriel's tone was flat; it was a statement of fact. Somehow she sensed that this was the same thing. "This is that task or fate or destiny you have planned out for me. Why can't you just _tell_ me about it?" 

He shook his head. "I am sorry, Eleriel, but you must sort through your problems on your own." 

"I wouldn't have these problems if it weren't for your meddling!" 

"I meddle because you are my daughter. I meddle because some things are necessary. Thranduil knows this too. He..." Elrond cut off his words, knowing he had said too much. 

"_Thranduil? Thranduil_ is in on this too?" Eleriel cried. "By Eru, am I the only one who doesn't know?" 

Elrond leaned his elbows on the desk and put his face into his hands. "No, you aren't," he said softly. "You aren't. Eleriel, you must not pry. This is between Gandalf, your grandparents, Thranduil and me. You must not worry yourself with it... all will be revealed in time." 

Eleriel looked at him in disbelief. "Father, I can't believe this." 

"Believe it, Eleriel," Elrond said. "Eleriel." 

"Yes?" she snapped. 

Elrond shook his head. "No, I was just thinking... Eleriel. What a fitting name... your grandmother Galadriel named you, you know." 

"I didn't, but I don't see how that matters right now," Eleriel sighed. She'd always thought her name was unusual. Eleriel. Lonely maiden of the stars. Sometimes she'd felt like a lonely maiden of the stars, but sometimes she felt like the total opposite. 

"You're right. It doesn't," Elrond said. 

"Father? Who named the twins and me?" Arwen asked suddenly. 

"Your mother and I," he replied. "Galadriel had foreseen something special about Eleriel... something important. She foresaw things for you and the twins as well, Arwen, but for some reason she insisted upon naming you, Eleriel." 

"I think I understand. I don't suppose I will find out what she foresaw?" 

"Not yet," Elrond told her. "She foresaw the twins becoming rangers... she foresaw Arwen's choice." Eleriel knew that he spoke of Arwen's sacrifice for Aragorn. "What she has seen for you, Eleriel, has not yet taken place... but it will. But you must understand this, Eleriel: we keep this from you because we love you. You're not ready to hear it yet." 

Eleriel shook her head. "I'm tired. I'll see you both in the morning." She turned and left the room before either of them could say a word. Silently she returned to her rooms. Remembering her promise to her grandparents, she called for a pigeon to carry a note to Celeborn. Attaching a short letter to the bird's ankle, she sent it on its way before collapsing onto her bed. She was so tired that she did not bother to change her clothes, and simply curled up beneath the blankets. 

For the first time in many years, Eleriel cried herself to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning, Eleriel awoke feeling refreshed and slightly more upbeat. She'd decided that since her father was obviously not going to say anything to her that she wanted to hear, she might as well stop worrying about it and enjoy her visit home. She bathed and changed into a clean outfit. Tired of wearing dresses, she chose to wear the garb she wore in Lothlorien; that is, leggings and a tunic. Humming slightly to herself, Eleriel left her chamber. Walking lightly down to her sister's room, Eleriel tapped on the door. She heard a groan from the room. Arwen had always been a late riser. 

Footsteps came from inside the room, and the door opened. Arwen peered blearily out at her sister. "Eleriel! Come inside," Arwen said, yawning. She pulled the door open and let her sister enter. 

Eleriel came inside and seated herself on a chair in the front room. Arwen went into the bathing chamber to prepare for the day, and Eleriel spoke to her through the door. 

"So how are you, little sister?" Eleriel asked. 

"I'm well... Eleriel, are you sure that Aragorn is fine? I worry about him, you know." Arwen sounded very concerned, and Eleriel smiled. 

"He was just fine when I saw him last, Arwen. As healthy as could be and the leader of the Fellowship. He's a natural born leader. You mustn't fret... someday, when this War of the Ring has ended, he will reclaim what is his and you..." 

"I know," Arwen sighed from the next room. "But you must understand how..." 

"I do." Eleriel said it softly. She remembered well how much she worried every time Legolas was away. Arwen came out from the bathing room, dressed in a flowing gown of pale blue. She smiled at Eleriel and shook her head. 

"Eleriel, I will never understand how you find those clothes comfortable." 

Eleriel grinned. "Walk with me, sister." The two elven women strolled arm-in-arm out into the gardens of Imladris. They'd always gotten along fairly well, even if their personalities were as different as could be. While they walked, they spoke of things of no clear immediate importance but still strangely important to each. 

And as they walked, Eleriel found herself happy for the first time in years. Strange, she thought to herself, strange how confused and angry I was yesterday, but how content I am today. 

Strange how the love of a father and a sister can do that. 

__________________________________________

Yeah another chapter that is vague and short.  But if you read carefully, there are several hints that Elrond drops… not going to tell you which!  Next chapter… Elladan and Elrohir return!  A message arrives for the Rangers, and Arwen begins making something important.  I'll give you a clue: black banner.  


	9. The Black Standard

7-1-03

Hello!  I have reposted this today because I found an error in it, which has now been corrected.  Thanks all!

8. The Black Standard 

The next two days passed swiftly for Eleriel; she had not realized how nice it was to have a break from the patrols in the forest. She did not bring up the subject of a hidden destiny again to her father, and he did not mention it either. She spent her time practicing her archery and knife-work (she avoided the sword work whenever possible), and she walked in the gardens with friends and family. Unfortunately, she was also forced to spend some amounts of time with Galdor. 

During the afternoon of her second day in Imladris, Galdor came across Eleriel reading in a secluded part of the gardens. "Eleriel!" he cried. "How are you today?" He bowed politely. 

Eleriel sighed, but put her book down and stood to acknowledge Galdor. "I am well today, my Lord." 

"Excellent! Then would you walk with me today? It is beautiful weather, and I have not looked at these gardens in awhile." 

Eleriel had in fact seen him walk through these gardens just the day before while she had been with Arwen, but she forced a smile onto her face and took his arm, because she knew it was what was expected of her. They wandered the gardens for a good two hours, and Eleriel was forced to endure Galdor's mindless chatter. 

"You've missed quite a bit while you've been gone down in the Golden Wood. I don't know if you knew about it but your father held a big council here some months ago... people attended from all over Middle Earth, even hobbits from the Shire. I was there, of course... I can't speak of it to you, but it's just one thing that happened in your absence." Eleriel knew he was talking of the council that decided to send the Fellowship to Mordor, but she let him talk, because it was what he seemed happiest doing. He chattered on about everything but nothing at all, and Eleriel let her mind wander. 

Her mind went to Legolas. She found herself thinking of him sadly, wondering what he was doing at that moment (boating down the Anduin, most likely). She also found herself wondering if he was thinking of her. Eleriel shook herself. _Stop that!_ she said to herself, but her mind almost immediatly went to Lissiel's words just a couple of days before. Who was lying? Lissiel or Legolas? Eleriel sighed and looked mournfully at a rosebush with vivid red blossoms. The most wonderful thing about Imladris was that it seemed to be springtime all year round. The red roses only reminded her of her brief marriage to Legolas, and once again her thoughts returned to Lissiel's comment. _Even if it is a lie,_ she admitted to herself, _Lissiel is right_. Eleriel blushed just thinking that, and her thoughts were interrupted by her forgotten companion. 

"Why do you blush, dear Eleriel?" Galdor asked, and Eleriel realized that he was offering her a bright red rose. She blushed even harder, because she knew he thought she blushed because of his attention. 

"Oh, Galdor! How lovely!" she lied through her teeth. It was, in fact, no different than the hundreds of other roses in the garden. 

Eventually she managed to pry herself away from Galdor. She went to retrieve her book from the bench where she had left it, and was surprised to see her father there with Arwen and the twins. 

"Elladan! Elrohir! When did you return? I thought you were out with the Rangers!" Eleriel cried, rushing to greet her brothers. 

They both stood and hugged her. Elladan grinned. "We just got back a few minutes ago, Eleriel, and found Father all flustered." 

"Flustered." Eleriel didn't believe it, and turned to Elrond. "Flustered, Father?" 

"I was not _flustered_," he snapped. "We've been waiting for you... Arwen said this is where we could find you. Sit." 

Eleriel sat obediantly. Elrond pulled out a letter, and read it aloud to them: 

_Aragorn has need of his kindred. Let the Dunedain ride to him in Rohan!_

There was a silence. "What else does it say?" Arwen said finally. 

Elrond shook his head. "That's it." 

"Grandmother must have sent that," Eleriel said slowly. "Who else would know where he is?" 

"But the question is," said Elrohir, "why is he in Rohan, of all places? 

Another silence met this comment. Finally Elrond spoke again. "That matters not. All that matters is what the note says. If Aragorn will need his kinsmen, then we shall send them to him." Elrond turned to his sons. "Elladan, Elrohir, can you gather as many of the Dunedain as possible in the next week? I know you have just returned, but..." 

"It's alright, Father," Elladan said, cutting his father off. "We don't mind." 

"But we'll only do it if you let us go with the Dunedain to find Aragorn," Elrohir added, and his brother nodded. 

"Of course I'll let you," Elrond said. "You're grown elves now; it is not my choice to make." 

"Then you'll let me go with them as well?" Eleriel said quietly, and everyone froze. 

"Eleriel," Elrond said slowly. "You are my daughter, and my first child. Yours is an entirely different situation." 

"Father, I was going to leave in a few days anyway." 

He sighed. "Very well. But I do not like it!" Elrond turned to Arwen. "The time is drawing near," he said solemnly. "He will have to choose, soon." 

Arwen nodded. "He will accept the crown," she said. "But I do not understand why he must be a King." 

"Because," Elrond said, more harshly than he had intended, "you are giving up everything-_everything!_-for him, and I will not have you do it for anything less than a King." Eleriel glanced at the twins, sensing the tension in the situation. It was obviously a common argument, but Eleriel and the twins wanted nothing to do with it. However, when they tried to sneak away, Elrond called them back. 

"Elladan, Elrohir, I expect you to gather the Rangers as soon as possible, and be back here in a week, if possible." The twins nodded, and departed silently. Elrond turned to Eleriel. "Will you remain until the twins return?" She nodded, and Elrond dismissed his daughters. 

Arwen and Eleriel walked towards Arwen's chambers. Arwen broke the silence and said, "I have been making a gift for Aragorn in my free time." 

"Indeed? What is it?" Eleriel asked, curious. 

"I will show you." Arwen entered her chambers with Eleriel on her heels. She opened a drawer and pulled out a magnificent black standard. On it was embroidered a silver tree and stars, the symbol of Gondor. 

"Oh, Arwen!" Eleriel breathed. "It's beautiful." And it was. It was not quite completed yet, but Eleriel knew that it would be before the twins returned. 

"Will you give it to him, Eleriel?" Arwen asked ernestley. "It's ever so important to me." 

"I think it would be better to have one of his kinsmen do it, Arwen," Eleriel said. "I am flattered that you ask me, but perhaps having one of the Rangers do it will remind him of his duties more." 

Arwen nodded, and carefully returned the banner to its drawer. "Eleriel, you haven't said much about this. Tell me honestly, are you happy for me?" 

Eleriel looked at her sister in shock. "Arwen! Of course I am!" She said quickly. Arwen looked at her, and Eleriel shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, I am not happy about the fact that... that you will die. I am happy for you, but I..." her voice trailed away as she thought of her beautiful sister, the Evenstar, fading away, aging, her skin wrinkling and her wonderful dark hair being marred with streaks of gray. 

Arwen shook her head. "I understand, Eleriel. It was not a fair question." 

The talk turned away to more comfortable topics, until Eleriel returned to her own chambers late at night. 

After changing her clothes, Eleriel gazed out the window. She looked into the sky at the bright stars twinkling in the black sky, and picked out a single shining star: the north star. She remembered standing in a garden with a certain elven prince, standing hand in hand with him and gazing at the star above. 

_Flashback: _

_"Look, Eleriel! The north star! I used to spend hours as a child watching that star."  
"Did you? I watched for Eärendil."  
He laughed before kissing her tenderly. "It's hard to believe we have barely been married for a few months."  
"But Legolas," she reminded him, "we have yet to go through the official ceremony.  
He sighed. "Yes, I know. But Father's been putting it off... I don't know why exactly, but I think he must be extremely busy... he normally wouldn't just put it off."  
"Of course. I understand." She reached up and pulled his face back down for a kiss, the stars in the sky forgotten for the moment._

In her window in Imladris, Eleriel sighed and went to bed. 

The next few days passed swiftly in the House of Elrond. Preparations were being made; horses prepared, provisions packed. Arwen worked feverishly on her banner, insistent that it be perfect in every way. Elrond had actually asked Eleriel to take time off from the preparations to practice her weaponry; Eleriel knew that this was because he would worry about her safety while she was traveling. Even though she was an extremely talented warrior, she was, after all, his daughter, and he would worry. 

When a week came and went, Elrond started to worry about the twins as well. He sent out scouts to search for him, and in the end it was a total of nine days before the twins returned. They brought with them thirty Rangers. 

"I am Halbarad," one of the men said, introducing himself. "I lead these men in the absence of our leader Aragorn, son of Arathorn." 

Elrond bowed and pleasantries were exchanged. The thirty Rangers gathered in the Great Hall of Rivendell with Elrond and his children. Elrond explained to them that they had heard word that Aragorn was in need of his kinsmen, and that he was in Rohan at this moment. The men were solemn, and Elrond sent them off to bed, because they would depart early in the morning. Eleriel and the twins were also sent away, and Arwen stayed up late talking with her father. 

The next morning the company departed. Arwen pressed the banner into Halbarad's hands, and said words to him that Eleriel could not hear. Elrond took Eleriel and the twins aside and reminded them that they we're going with the Rangers for support, and it was not their place to interfere. "This is a test for Men," Elrond explained, "and they must learn to deal with their problems on their own, as we all must. So, if you can help it, leave the decision making up to them." He then embraced his three children and bid them farewell. 

Just as the rays of the sun were breaking over the mountains and extending over the valley, the riders, all thirty three of them, set out away from the Homely House. 

"So it begins," Elrond said softly to himself. "War begins for the kingdoms of men. Let us hope that they are strong enough to survive it." He turned and walked into his study, closing the door behind him, leaving Arwen alone in the courtyard, pondering his words. 


	10. The Grey Company

9. The Grey Company 

The Rangers and three elves rode for nearly a week. They stopped very little, and only to let the horses rest. Eleriel was, of course, eager to move on, but she understood that they were going as fast as possible. Luckily Eleriel and the twins had been to Rohan before; none of the Rangers had been this far south before, and without the elves they would have been badly lost. 

Six days after they left Rivendell, the company caught sight of a large host across the plains. Eleriel and the twins peered across the grasslands. "It is a large group of the Rohirrim," Elladan confirmed. "But beyond that, I do not know. I cannot tell if they are indeed supporting Saruman as the rumors say, or if they are accompanied by any others." 

Halbarad shrugged. "I suppose there's only one way to find out," he said reluctantly. Turning to the Rangers behind him, he shouted, "we ride to these men and ask them for news, but be prepared to fight, if they are hostile." The Rangers nodded solemnly, and Halbarad led them forward. 

When they were nearly up to the company, a voice called out to them. "Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?" 

Halbarad motioned for his men to stop. Eleriel peered through the night at the group before them. Her sharp elven eyes picked Aragorn out from the group, but she saw no one else that she recognized. She chose not to speak; this was for the Rangers to manage. 

Halbarad had dismounted from his horse and was walking slowly towards the men of Rohan. He held his hand out, palm forward, showing them that he meant no harm. He stopped before he came to their horses and called, "Rohan? Rohan did you say? That is a glad word. We seek that land in haste from long afar." 

"You have found it," the same voice replied. "When you crossed the fords yonder you entered it. But it is the realm of Theoden the King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you? And what is your haste?" 

"Halbarad Dunadan, Ranger of the North I am. We seek one Aragorn son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan." Eleriel smiled when Aragorn's dark shape immediatly perked up when he heard Halbarad's words. 

"And you have found him also!" Aragorn cried, running to Halbarad. Eleriel smiled to herself; Halbarad and Aragorn were friends as well as kinsmen. "Halbarad! Of all the joys this is the least expected." Aragorn turned back to the Rohirrim. "All is well," he assured them. "Here are some of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, and how many they be, Halbarad shall tell us." 

"I have thirty with me. That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste; but the brethren Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us, desiring to go to the war. We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came." Eleriel wondered why Halbarad did not mention her presence. 

Aragorn looked extremely confused. He glanced back at the Rohirrim, and back to Halbarad. "But I did not summon you, save only in wish," he muttered. "My thoughts have often turned to you, and seldom more than tonight; yet I have sent no word. But come! All such matters must wait. You find us riding in haste and danger. Ride with us now, if the king will give his leave." 

A man in his late middle years, whom Eleriel assumed to be King Theoden, rode forward and said, "It is well! If these kinsmen be in any way like to yourself, my lord Aragorn, thirty such knights will be a strenth that cannot be counted by heads." Eleriel grinned to herself. She liked this Theoden, because he seemed to share her opinion of Aragorn. As the large group set out across the plains together, Eleriel pulled her cloak closer around her. The night was cold. She decided to wait to find Aragorn; now was not the time for an argument. Eleriel knew that Aragorn would not be happy about her presence. 

After Aragorn had had a chance to speak with Halbarad and his other friends, Elrohir turned to glance at Eleriel. He seemed to know why she was holding back. He motioned that he was going to speak to Aragorn, but Eleriel shook her head and rode forward. Elrohir nodded, and moved his horse away a little, pulling Halbarad with him. 

Aragorn quite suddenly found himself alone. He was wondering at this sudden change when a voice spoke from right behind him. 

"Now, you see, I told you I would see you again soon." 

Aragorn blinked, and turned around so quickly in the saddle that his horse grunted at him. "Eleriel!" he shouted, loudly enough for the whole company to hear. "What are you _doing_ here?" He paused and noticed the entire group staring at him. Aragorn gritted his teeth and turned to the twins. "Why did you let her come?" 

Elladan shrugged. "We could hardly stop her," he pointed out. "She's old enough to make decisions on her own." 

Aragorn shook his head. "It's not that. But have you _thought_ about what could _happen_ to her in this war?" 

"The same things that could happen to you," Eleriel pointed out. 

"I'm not a woman!" 

There was a pause, before Eleriel sighed. "Touching as your concern is, Aragorn, you needn't worry about me. I've fought in wars before, and I haven't been kidnapped or raped or killed yet." 

Aragorn shook his head again, but said, "I am truly happy to see you, sister." Eleriel smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, before turning and nodding at Elrohir. 

Elrohir moved his horse up on the other side of Aragorn's horse. "I bring word to you from my father: _The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead._" 

Aragorn stared at him and shuddered. He opened his mouth, and seemed about to say something brave and noble before common sense took over. "You've got to be kidding. I will not go there unless this all gets much worse!" 

Elrohir shrugged. "That will soon be seen. But let us speak no more of these things upon the open road!" 

Aragorn sighed again and rode in silence, staring ahead of him at the bare fields. Eleriel nudged Halbarad but he did not notice. Finally she reached over and slapped him on his leg. "I'm going, I'm going!" he muttered to her, and rode forward to speak to Aragorn, holding something high in the air while he rode. 

Aragorn looked over. "What is that that you bear, kinsman?" 

Halbarad glanced at Eleriel, who winked at him. Halbarad said, "It is a gift that I bring you from the Lady of Rivendell. She wrought it in secret, and long was the making. But she also sends word to you: _The days are now short. Either our hope cometh, or all hope's end. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Fare well, Elfstone!_" 

Aragorn looked over at the twins, who quite obviously did not understand either. Aragorn then turned in his saddle to glance at Eleriel, who put on a big show of looking innocent and confused as well, but this of course fooled no one. Aragorn's expression cleared and he turned once more to address Halbarad. 

"Now I know what you bear. Bear it still for me a while!" he said, before falling silent and watching the stars as he rode. 

Eleriel, in the meantime, made herself scarce. She pulled her hood back up over her head and tried to get herself lost in the crowd of riders. She sensed that a certain elf prince was searching for her in this crowd, and she was in no mood to talk to him. 

Unfortunately, cloaked as she was, it was not hard to pick her out in the group. As they rode up to the Hornburg in the middle of the night, a horse carrying a silent elf and dwarf had already been trotting beside her for several hours. 

The company rode quietly into Helm's Deep. Theoden called for everyone to get at least a few hours' worth of sleep. Aragorn vanished with Halbarad; Eleriel could see that he was deeply troubled, probably about the words of her sister and father. 

She knew that Aragorn truly wished to avoid the Paths of the Dead, but the words of Arwen had encouraged him, and reminded him what he wanted. 

Eleriel watched Merry settle himself down with some blankets, and watch Gimli collapse in a corner. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Why did mortals need so much sleep? 

A voice just beside her startled her. "Strange folk, mortals, aren't they?" 

Eleriel cursed silently. After all these years, the two of them still thought too much alike for comfort. "Yes, they are," she found herself agreeing with him. To her further consternation, she also found herself walking with him up to the battlements of the damaged keep. 

"There was a great battle here a three days ago," Legolas told her. 

"I know." Eleriel frowned. Why had she said that? She hadn't known. But then she stopped to reflect. It was the sixth of March; on the third of March, while she had been riding with the Rangers, she had felt a strange mix of fear, apprehension, and concern. At the time she had attributed it to nothing more than worry about Aragorn and her new friends in the Fellowship. It troubled her that it might have been more. Eleriel saw that Legolas was looking at her strangely, and she hastily changed the subject. "What has happened to the Fellowship? Did Frodo leave? Where are the other hobbits and Boromir? And where has Gandalf gone?" 

Legolas looked at her in some surprise. "You knew Gandalf has returned?" 

"He arrived in Caras Galadhon only a day after you departed." 

"Oh. I see. Well, Pippin got himself into some trouble, so he has gone with Gandalf to Minas Tirith." Legolas paused. "How did you know Frodo has gone away?" 

Eleriel shrugged uncomfortably. "He had been considering it since Moria. He knew the road into Mordor would be dangerous..." 

"And he confided in you?" Legolas was truly angry. "Why did you not speak of this before?" 

"Because he confided in me, Legolas," she said as calmly as she could. "He is the Ringbearer, after all, and it was his choice. Did Sam go with him?" 

Legolas shook his head, forcing his anger away. "Yes, he did." 

"That hasn't told me where Boromir is. I would like to see him... I found him to be a wonderful man while he was in Caras Galadhon." 

There was a long pause. "You... you were good friends with Boromir?" Legolas asked tentatively. 

Eleriel looked at him hard. "Yes." She knew Legolas too well; it was not jealousy that prompted him to ask this. "He is kind and sincere, as well as brave. I think he cares very much for his people. Why do you ask?" 

Legolas shook his head. "Boromir is dead, Eleriel." 

There was a long silence. "What?" she finally asked, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. 

"He's dead. We were attacked by orcs on the Anduin, and he died trying to protect the hobbits. I think there was something else to it as well, but Aragorn will not speak of it and I did not wish to pry. I am sorry. I did not know... I did not know you were close." 

"We weren't, exactly. I just thought he was a good man." Eleriel closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moment, trying to control her feelings. At that moment Elladan and Elrohir appeared on the battlements with them. 

"Legolas! Eleriel!" Elladan said. He turned to his twin and said quietly, "I told you they'd be together." The words were obviously not meant for Eleriel's or Legolas' ears but they heard them nonetheless and flushed. 

"Oh, be quiet, Elladan," Eleriel snapped. 

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sister." 

The fours elves stood in total silence for a few minutes, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. Elrohir broke the silence by saying, "there is Grandfather's star. Do you think he watches us, Eleriel?" 

Eleriel smiled. Elrohir had always been the quieter and more pensive of the two twins, though he could be just as silly as his brother at times. She looked up at Earendil's star. "You know, I think he does, Elrohir. I think he does." He nodded and fell silent, and despite the news of Boromir's death, despite the worry in Aragorn's eyes, Eleriel couldn't help but feel better. 


	11. The White Lady of Rohan

7-9-03

Hello!  I am SO sorry about the late update.  My computer has been very temperamental lately, so… basically I have several chapters written out but I haven't actually been able to upload them because the internet connection has been all screwy lately.  Sorry everyone!  This one is pretty short, but I have lots more in the days to come.

Alternatively, who else saw Pirates of the Caribbean today?!?!  *wow * THAT is a good movie.  

10. The White Lady of Rohan 

The next morning the Grey Company parted. Aragorn and his kinsmen had decided to ride to the Paths of the Dead, while Théoden rode with his men to Edoras. 

Eleriel had been forced to make a choice. As much as she wanted to see the capital city of Rohan, her loyalties remained with Aragorn and the Dunédain. Of course, that also meant the continued presence of Legolas. Eleriel had gritted her teeth and informed Aragorn that she would be coming with him, all the while ignoring the smirks and raised eyebrows of her two younger brothers. 

Aragorn's kin watched with him as Théoden's host disappeared over the horizon, heading for their home. Aragorn spoke with Halbarad for a moment, before turning to Legolas and Gimli. Eleriel watched as the three remaining members of the Fellowship walked away together. They moved away, but not far enough to hide their words. 

Eleriel's eyes widened when she heard Aragorn tell Legolas and Gimli that he had used the Stone of Orthanc. The palantír! she gasped to herself. She heard Aragorn speak to the elf and dwarf of the Paths of the Dead, and heard him recite the words of Malbeth the Seer. These words were already known to her; she was the daughter of Elrond, after all. Finally Aragorn moved to his horse, around which were gathered the Rangers of the North, watching and waiting. 

"Come! To the Stone of Erech! I seek the Paths of the Dead. Come with me who will!" Aragorn cried as he sprang upon his horse. Halbarad lifted a horn to his lips and sounded it, and the Heir of Isildur led his people away from the stronghold of Helm's Deep. 

Because Aragorn rode different paths than the Riders of Theoden, he passed by Edoras first. The Rohirrim had elected to take mountain paths, while the Grey Company of Aragorn had chosen to cut across the plains, straight for the Stone of Erech. 

They rode into the courtyard of the palace at Edoras late that afternoon. A woman greeted them, fair of face. Eleriel looked at her in some interest; this woman was quite obviously..._intrigued_...by Aragorn. Éowyn supplied them with rooms for the night, as well as a meal for the evening and one in the morning. 

"Tomorrow I take the Paths of the Dead." Eleriel listened as Aragorn informed this woman, whom she gathered to be the Lady Éowyn, of their plans. She listened as Éowyn begged Aragorn not to go. Aragorn refused to remain at Edoras, and the rest of the meal was completed in silence. Eleriel watched the men thank their hostess and file quietly from the room to find some rest before the ride to the Paths of the Dead the next morning. She exchanged a glance with Elladan and Elrohir as Eowyn watched Aragorn leave, for the fair woman was quite obviously distressed. They watched her follow Aragorn out of the room, and Elrohir shook his head. 

"They are not for each other. Can she not see that?" he asked incredulously. 

"No, Elrohir," his twin replied. "I do not think she can. He is, after all, the heir of kings. She seems to be as hard as stone to me. Perhaps this is why she pursues him... such a lord would be a good catch, would he not?" 

Elrohir shook his head. "I think she is this way because Aragorn obviously does not care for her in the way she wants him to... and I do not think this infatuation of hers is the result of this one evening, either!" 

"Hush, both of you," Eleriel said briskly. "It is not any of those reasons." They stared at her. Eleriel sighed. "Look," she said patiently. "You can tell that she is a warrior, after a fashion, yes?" 

"She is," came a voice from the doorway. Eleriel looked up and stifled a sigh when Legolas seated himself beside her. "I believe that many of the women of Rohan are trained as warriors... they call them the Shieldmaidens of Rohan. And I have heard that the Lady Éowyn outstrips them all in talent." 

"Lady?" Eleriel asked. "Of what house is she?" 

Legolas looked at her in mild surprise. "She is the niece of Theoden, and sister to Éomer," he explained. 

Eleriel nodded slowly. "Well, that reinforces what I was going to say." She turned back to her brothers. "If her skill is such as Legolas claims, then she is a formidable warrior. But she is also a Lady. Do you think that she remains here in Edoras, in an empty palace, of her own free will?" 

Elladan shrugged. "'Tis the duty of a Lady," he said, as if that explained it all. 

"_No,_ Elladan! It is the expectations of everyone else! If you were a warrior, would you choose to fight for your country in war, or would you rather stay at home, watching over the household so that the noble warriors would return to a warm, clean, comfortable home?" 

There was a silence. "I think I understand..." Elrohir said slowly. "She feels slighted, does she?" 

Eleriel shrugged. "That is one way of saying it," she replied curtly before standing. "I bid you good-night. I will see you all in the morning." Turning on her heel, Eleriel walked from the room. 

As she walked down the corridor to the room that she had been given for the night, she gazed around her at the bleakness of the place. 

The stone walls were cold, forbidding gray, and the sparse tapestries hanging on the walls did little to put more color into the corridors and rooms. Eleriel's footsteps were silent in the corridors, and somehow she came within earshot of a conversation that she was not meant to hear. Eleriel slowed before turning round the corner. 

"Your duty is with your people," said a voice, and Eleriel recognized it as Aragorn's. 

"Too often have I heard of duty! But am I not of the House of Eorl, a shieldmaden and not a dry-nurse? I have waited on faltering feet long enough. Since they falter no longer, it seems, may I not now spend my life as I will?" It was Éowyn who was speaking, indeed, begging. 

"Few may do that with honour, but as for you, lady: did you not accept the charge to govern the people until their lord's return? It you had not been chosen, then some marshal or captain would have been set in the same place, and he could not ride away from his charge, were he weary of it or no." Eleriel shook her head. _Wrong answer, Estel!_ she thought. Eleriel could imagine how Eowyn felt. 

"Shall I always be chose? Shall I always be left behind when the Riders depart, to mind the house while they win renown, and fine food and beds when they return?" Eowyn's voice was bitter and desperate, but Eleriel thought that perhaps there was more to her plight than she was letting on. Perhaps, Eleriel mused, perhaps it is just not a chance for valor that pulls her to accompany Aragorn. Eleriel's attention wandered for a moment, before returning to the conversation, where Eowyn was now speaking. 

"...They go only because they would not be parted from thee-because they love thee." Eleriel smiled a little; her guess had been right. She heard Eowyn walk away and listened to Aragorn sigh before entering his room. 

Eleriel silently shadowed the walking woman. Éowyn walked almost as quietly as an elf down a spiraling stone staircase before pushing a pair of heavy wooden doors open and striding out into the night. Eleriel followed and stopped when the woman paused in a small courtyard, dimly lit by the moonlight. The golden-haired woman sank down onto a small stone bench and sighed. If Eowyn had been a normal maiden, Eleriel would have been willing to bet that she would have been weeping. 

"Éowyn?" Eleriel said softly, purposely leaving off the title of "Lady" since Éowyn would mostl likely not appreciate it at the moment. 

The woman turned sharply on the bench to look at Eleriel. "Who...?" she began, but Eleriel cut her off. 

"I am Eleriel, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell," she said, bowing her head respectfully. 

Éowyn looked surprised. "Your father let you come with your brothers?" she asked, obviously envious. 

Eleriel shrugged and let her normal stubborn expression move over her face. "I didn't give him much choice. I basically told him that I was coming, whether he liked it or not." 

Éowyn nodded, a contemplative look in her eyes. Suddenly she said, "if you are the daughter of Elrond, then you must know Aragorn..." 

"I practically raised him," Eleriel said, cutting her off. Seeing the mortal woman's confusion, she explained, "the elves do not show age as others do because we are immortal." 

Éowyn nodded and Eleriel shook her head. She had not known that the elves had become so rare on Middle Earth that it was no longer known that they were immortal! Éowyn said, "he is noble and brave, as well as handsome. Why will he not let me come with you?" 

Eleriel looked at her sharply. As much as she liked Éowyn, and as much as she _disliked_ the idea of her sister dying, she had to try to stop this somehow. "Oh,I don't know why he won't let you," she said casually. "He is just as stubborn with my sister, Arwen... you'd never know that they have plighted their troth by listening to him order her to stay at home where she is safe!" Eleriel watched with some relief as Éowyn took in the implication. The other woman's eyes widened slightly as she nodded. They sat in silence for some time before Éowyn excused herself and left for bed. Eleriel watched her go before retiring to her own chambers for the night. 

The next morning they set out early. Their destination was not very far from Edoras, and it would be only a couple of hours before they would enter the tunnels leading them to the Stone. While they were riding, most of the company remained silent, because many were still groggy from lack of sleep. It was still very early in the morning, after all. Eleriel looked around for someone to talk to. Her brothers were chatting with Legolas and Gimli, but Aragorn was riding silently. Although he was in the middle of a host of people, he seemed removed and alone. Eleriel steered her horse over to him. 

"Good morning, Aragorn," she said quietly. He started in his saddle and stared at her. 

"Eleriel," he said wearily. They had not had much time at all to talk since she had arrived, but Eleriel could tell how weary he was of the War. 

"Why did you leave her behind?" she said softly, gently. 

He shrugged uncomfortably. "It wasn't my place to give her permission to leave Edoras." 

"It wasn't your place to forbid her from coming with you, was it? Besides, you would not be granting her permission to leave, merely permission to come with you _if_ she left." 

Aragorn shook his head. "I wonder at you elves sometimes. I forget how convoluted your sense of honor can be at times." 

Eleriel smiled at him. "Have you looked at the banner that my sister has sent?" 

Aragorn groaned. "I have not." He saw her critical glance and said hurriedly, "only because this is not the right time for it! I will open it and raise it when the time comes, but not a moment sooner." 

"Are you so reluctant to accept your fate?" Eleriel asked gently. "You are..." 

"The heir of Isildur, I _know_!" he said, almost snappishly. "But I would not be on this path if it weren't for..." He cut his words off, but Eleriel knew what he had been about to say. 

"Weren't for my father, you mean?" she said, pretending to be indignant. She felt a momentary pang of guilt, seeing Aragorn's mortified expression, but forced the guilt down, telling herself that this was something Aragorn _needed_ to hear. "Estel," she said, using the childhood name on purpose, "Arwen loves you no matter what. You know that. It's not just for Arwen that he wants you to do this... it's for you as well. Don't you see that you are the greatest of the descendants of Isildur? The world of men is declining, Aragorn, along with the world of elves. The only problem is that the world of men is what is supposed to take over after the elves have sailed from Middle Earth. It is your _responsibilty,_ Aragorn, and my father intends to see you accept it, even if he has to force you into it." 

"But..." 

"Don't 'but' me, Aragorn! Someone has to accept this burden, especially in times like these. The kingdoms of men will shatter and break in this war without a leader, Aragorn. Even if-_if!_-we manage to win this struggle, there will need to be a strong leader to heal the land. They cannot rebuild on their own. The Second-Born Children of Ilúvatar are strong, Aragorn, but even they need help sometimes." Eleriel paused for breath, and smiled a little at the dejected man before her. "Aragorn Elessar." He looked up at the name. "I have known nearly all of the descendents of Isildur... I've had a hand in the upbringings of a few of them! But I say this in all honesty... you _are_ among the most worthy to take up the kingship. Besides," she added with a coy smile, "what kind of life is it for a Lady, the life of a Ranger? I do not know how well she would take to the Prancing Pony in Bree." 

Aragorn visibly relaxed in his saddle and laughed a little. "Eleriel," he said, "I don't know how you do it, but you've always been able to pound sense into my head!" 

Eleriel laughed along with him and told him, "Blame Grandmother Galadriel." 

They continued in silence for a time. Eleriel found her thoughts drifting unstoppably to the overheard conversation in Helm's Deep. _He used one of the lost Seeing Stones!_ she thought to herself in shock. She shook her head slightly, causing the rider beside her to look at her curiously. Eleriel had never actually seen one of the Stones, but she had heard of them and had known people who had used them. Eleriel thought back to a visit she had made to Gondor, several hundred years ago. The Steward at the time had been fairly friendly with the Elves; Elrond had visited him from time to time. Eleriel had accompanied him once, and the Steward, wise for a mortal but still foolish in many ways, had boasted of how he often knew what was happening in his realm at all times. Eleriel remembered that at the time she had been strongly reminded of... she nearly fell off her horse. "Aragorn!" she nearly shrieked. "_Aragorn!_" 

He had ridden ahead a way while she had been pondering, but he turned his horse back at her cry. Legolas and her brothers also rode forward when they heard her shout, and the men around her were looking at her in curiosity and concern. 

Ignoring everyone around her, Eleriel turned her face to Aragorn, eyes wide and fearful. 

"Aragorn! I have to go to Gondor!" 

~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, um, check for updates on Friday, probably.  Most likely by mid-afternoon, no promises though.  My computer's been a real pain in the, ah, rear end lately, so I don't know what's happening tomorrow with it!


	12. Hidden Purposes

7-12-03

Once again, I am posting late.  A thousand apologies!  Ah!  Thanks to everyone who reviews, once again.  If it weren't for you guys I would have given up long ago.

11. Hidden Purposes 

_A palantír!_ Eleriel thought to herself, horrified. _Denethor, the _fool_, is using a palantír!_

It was two days of hard riding yet before she reached Minas Tirith. Eleriel glanced down at the galloping mare, but did not worry for her, because the elven horse could sense the remants of Shadowfax's passage across these very same plains, and pushed herself all the harder. 

_Doesn't Denethor _know_ how dangerous the Seeing Stones can be? By Eru, if I am too late to warn Gandalf..._ Eleriel shuddered to think of it. She knew that Sauron could plant twisted ideas into the mind of the Steward of Gondor, if he had not already done so. Minas Tirith could be seen on the horizon and Eleriel could only hope. 

Eleriel trotted a weary Romírë up to the gate in the stone wall. Stern guards dressed in black and silver and with bleak faces stared down at her. Eleriel was suddenly glad that she had pulled up her hood to block out the chill. 

"Who are you, and why do you come to Minas Tirith?" one of the guards asked. Eleriel could hear the weariness and desperation in the man's voice and sighed sadly. 

"I am a messenger here to speak with Gandalf the Wizard," she told the guards. "It is of the utmost importance that I see him as soon as possible." 

The guards eyed her uncertainly. "How do we know...?" one of them began to ask, but Eleriel answered him before the question was completed. 

"I am Eleriel. Tell him that, if you doubt me, and he will tell you whether or not to let me into your city." 

One of the guards shrugged. "I will go find the wizard," he said wearily. He turned from his post and disappeared into the city. His companion turned to Eleriel. 

"Well, Eleriel...if that is indeed who you are...I hope you know that the Lord Denethor is not happy with your wizard friend at the moment." 

Eleriel smiled grimly. "No, that doesn't surprise me," she said softly. 

"Tell me... where you come from, is it common for the...women...to take up such dangerous tasks as this one?" the guard asked. He was only trying to make conversation, and Eleriel could sense no malice or ill will in the man. 

"No, it isn't," Eleriel told him, and the two of them talked in a companionable way until the other guard returned. 

"Lady Eleriel," he said, bowing low. "Please, come with me. I will take you to the wizard." Eleriel nodded to the other guard before following her guide into the cobbled streets of Minas Tirith. Soon they came to the place where Denethor was speaking with Gandalf. "They are expecting you," the guard said. "The wizard is in there with the Lord Denethor." 

Eleriel nodded, and entered the room. Gandalf and the man beside him looked up at her, and Pippin turned his head to grin at her. 

"Eleriel, my dear," Gandalf cried, standing. He turned to his companion. "Lord Denethor, this is the Lady Eleriel, daughter of Elrond of Imladris." 

The old man had the look of one who was once strong and healthy, but had now given up to the inevitable effects of old age. He looked sharply at Eleriel through aged grey-green eyes. "Imladris? I regret the day that I sent my son to your..._city_." 

"Pleased to meet you, my Lord," Eleriel said politely, if somewhat stiffly. "Please, excuse my sudden and abrupt arrival, but I have information that I must give to Gandalf immediatly." 

Denethor simply looked at her. "Anything spoken in the walls of this city is for my ears as well," he told her. 

Eleriel gritted her teeth. "Very well," she said quietly. She had to alert Gandalf of the danger without revealing anything to Denethor. If he knew that she had found out about the Seeing Stone... 

The elf turned to Gandalf and looked him in the eye. "I would have you remember the old Steward of Gondor... the one with whom my father was close. I bid you to remember his proud words... and I remind you of the foolishness of your comrade, master Curunir, and of the young cousin of Master Underhill." 

Gandalf's pale eyes stared into Eleriel's own for a long moment. Eleriel prayed that he had understoon. She was sure that Gandalf had known that old Steward of Gondor, and she was also sure that very few on Middle Earth knew Saruman's true name, Curunir, and she was able to think of no other way of identifying Pippin without being too obvious. 

Suddenly Gandalf's eyes widened. He glanced quickly at Peregrin Took and at the aged Steward before turning back to Eleriel. He nodded. "Indeed. I will avoid the foolishness of those you named." Eleriel sighed with relief. He'd understood her message. 

"Will you be staying, Lady?" Denethor asked coldly. He seemed to know that some secret message had just been exchanged between the two immortal beings, and he was quite obviously not happy about missing it, whatever it was. 

Eleriel shrugged. "If I can be of any use to you, Lord, then I would be happy to remain. If not, I can help by ferrying messages to the Rohirrim, if you'd prefer. I left home to help in this war, and I mean to do just that." 

Denethor looked at her suspiciously and eyed Gandalf and Pippin at the same time. Eleriel had no doubt that the Steward did not trust the hobbit or wizard. _The palantír has already gotten to him, poor man,_ she thought to herself. Wondering what dark misconceptions Sauron had planted in the man's head, Eleriel allowed her herself to be led away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Faramir! Faramir!" The wails of the people of Gondor filled the streets. "Faramir!" 

Eleriel watched, her eyes wide and sad. "Bring him to the Houses of Healing!" she shouted to the men carrying the fallen son of the Steward of Gondor. Looking at the man, who was sprawled limply on the makeshift stretcher, Eleriel was struck anew how much Faramir looked like his brother. When Eleriel had met Faramir a few days before, she had been unable to speak for a moment, so surprised and choked up with emotion at the thought of the brave, dead warrior Boromir. 

However, Eleriel's suggestion was ignored, and Faramir was carried to the White Tower. "Your son has returned, lord, after great deeds!" Prince Imrahil told Denethor as Faramir was laid before him. 

In the eyes of the old man, Eleriel saw a familiar expression. _There is no hope for Denethor_, she thought sadly. _Guilt, suspicion... distrust._ Eleriel watched in silent dismay as Denethor had Faramir taken to a room and laid out on a bed. 

_Denethor thinks Faramir is all but dead._

Denethor himself vanished, hiding away in a secret corner where he could greave, no doubt. Eleriel groaned silently; Denethor had not summoned healers. However, two healers from the Houses of Healing had heard of Faramir's plight; so loved was the young lord by his people that some were willing to defy the Steward for Faramir. 

Eleriel pushed her way through the crowds of moaning people and into the tower. Sprinting up the staircases, she burst into the room where Faramir lay inert. The healers looked up in surprise, then returned their attention to the wounded man. 

"We don't have time for the young admirers of the Lord," one of them told her tersely. 

Refusing to be insulted, Eleriel said, "I am the daughter of Elrond of Imladris, and I have had much training in elvish medicine. I think I might be of some help to you." 

Looking up, the healer eyed her closely. "You are the one they call Evenstar?" he asked. 

"No. I am her older sister." 

"I didn't know Elrond had two daughters," the second healer said absently. "I need you to hold this," he said to his partner. 

"Most people don't know," Eleriel said quietly. "Now, would you let me help?" 

The first healer looked at her again, more suspiciously this time. "Why would the elves want to help? I have heard what the Lord Denethor thinks of your kind; greedy, selfish, magical. No, I think we do not wish your help here, Lady." 

"He is my blood kin," Eleriel said softly, but the man either did not hear her or was ignoring her. Eleriel pursed her lips and turned to leave. On the threshold of the door, however, she paused and looked back. "I would try kingsfoil, if I were you," she said, before striding out the door. 

It was true, Faramir was her blood kin, however distantly. The Stewards of Gondor were very distantly related to the Peredhel through their mortal lineage. Eleriel pondered this as she left the White Tower. 

"Eleriel!" a voice called. The elven woman turned to see Gandalf rushing to her. 

"Eleriel, Gondor is besieged! We must have help from the Rohirrim! Where _are_ they?" 

Eleriel shook her head. "I do not know! Can we get word to them, somehow?" 

Gandalf hesitated. "One rider might, with luck, slip through the enemies' watch..." He broke off, staring at something behind her. 

Eleriel turned and immediatly saw what held Gandalf's attention. In a window high in the Tower, a thin light flickered. Suddenly it flashed brightly before disappearing. 

"I fear that you were right, daughter of Elrond," Gandalf said grimly. "He does indeed have one of the lost Stones..." He paused before continuing. "Théoden must be warned of the change in events. He cannot be allowed to ride into the army surrounding Minas Tirith." 

"I know," Eleriel said. "I will ride out tonight." Gandalf nodded and thanked her before rushing away, sending her a grim smile as he left. 

Only hours later, Eleriel was fleeing silently on the back of Romírë through the lines of the enemy. The Riders of Rohan could not be far away; they had left Edoras days ago. Travel would be slow, for they were a large group, but Eleriel knew that they must be close. Still, Eleriel herself was weary, as was her horse, for they had been working hard in the last few days. As it was, Eleriel reached the Muster of Rohan by midday. 

Théoden was the first to spot her. He brought his horse forward to meet her. "What news, daughter of Elrond?" he called. 

"Minas Tirith is besieged!" she shouted. A ripple of dismay went through the travelers. "The White City is surrouned by the enemy!" 

"How can this be?" Théoden cried. "Are we so late in coming?" 

"Nay, lord, not too late," Eleriel said to the King. "Not yet, at least. There is still some hope... but we must ride fast to the city! If we hurry, we can be there by tomorrow's morn!" 

The Riders surged forward, as if Eleriel's words had brought them new energy and passion for the cause. "Gondor!" some shouted. 

Late that evening, the host stopped. Théoden insisted that the warriors take some food and get some rest before the battle the next day, and this Rohirrim obeyed, if somewhat reluctantly. Eleriel could see that they were eager for battle, but she saw the wisdom in the King's orders. Weary and hungry men might as well be dead men, facing an army like the ones surrounding Minas Tirith. 

While some rested, Eleriel walked to a low-burning campfire and sat down. The lone Rider sitting beside the fire looked up at her apprehensively. Eleriel smiled a little. "Hello," she said. "What brings you to war?" 

"I serve my King," the Rider said simply. 

"Indeed. You are the one they call Dernhelm?" Eleriel said. The Rider nodded, and Eleriel said, "well, then, if I have heard aright, you need not even be here." 

Dernhelm looked up sharply. "My place is beside my King! Nothing, not even the commanding words of my superiors, will ever change that! I am warrior, nothing else." 

"This is war," Eleriel said softly. "It is a noble sentiment, Master... Dernhelm, and I admire you for your loyalty. Truly I do. I only pray to Ilúvatar that you do not fall." 

"I go to war searching for death," the other said, so softly that Eleriel knew that the words were not meant for her ears. 

Eleriel was silent for a moment before standing. "If it helps you at all, I give you the blessing of the Elves... you and he who rides with you." Dernhelm looked up sharply. Eleriel smiled a little. "I know that the King's squire wished to come. Beyond loyalty, I know not his reasons, but.... we all have some hidden purposes and reasons at some times in our lives, even the Elves." 

Dernhelm looked at her for a long moment before nodding. "We do indeed," the warrior said quietly. "Yes, we do." 

Eleriel nodded to the Rider before walking from the campfire. When she was obscured by the darkness surrounding the flickering light, Eleriel turned and looked at the solitary person beside the fire. "Fight bravely, Lady of Rohan," she said softly. "Fight bravely." Eleriel stood for a moment more, her sharp elven eyes noticing the hobbit Meriadoc joining Éowyn beside the campfire and smiled to herself. "Guard her carefully, brave hobbit," she whispered, before melting into the darkness of the night.

Next chapter…. The battle of the Pelennor Fields and the Pyre of Denethor!  A meeting between a certain young lord and a certain yound lady… a reunion between a certain two elves and a little heart-to-heart chat… 


	13. The Battle Cry of Mirkwood

7-14-03

Hello everyone… a longish chapter here for you all.  I know I promised to include part of Faramir and Eowyn's meeting here, but as it turned out my plans changed slightly so that'll come later.  Sorry!

12. The Battle Cry of Mirkwood 

_"Ride now! Ride to Gondor!"_ The cry echoed through the Riders of Rohan. The trumpets of war sounded and the horses surged forward, bearing their riders to the battle on the horizon. Morning was just beginning to show itself and the warriors of Rohan rode to Gondor in the gray light that precedes the dawn. 

When the battle was joined the Riders sang out in the joy of the fight. In the still morning all that could be heard was the fierce clanging of swords. When at last the enemy retreated a little the hopes of the fighters were lifted until they saw what came. 

The lord of the Nazgûl swept down upon them on the back of a great lizardlike creature that soared through the air on massive wings. The horse of the King reared and Théoden was crushed beneath him. The winged beast used its great sharp claws and killed Snowmane, the loyal horse of the King. 

Eleriel watched in horror. She had never before seen any of the Ringwraiths, but she had heard much about him. _The lord of the Nazgûl... what was it that Glorfindel said?_ Something important, Eleriel was sure. But the words lingered on the edge of her memory and she could not recall what they were. 

The Riders of Rohan were scattered; of those still remaining near the king, some had been thrown from their horses, others were frozen with fear. Eleriel herself was much too far to be of any use; the fighting had pulled her far from the rest of the Rohirrim, and she stood now with a group of men wearing the black and silver of the Minas Tirith guard. 

Théoden struggled to rise, but the weight of Snowmane forced him back down. Eleriel watched bleakly, but her spirits lifted slightly when she saw that another still stood. 

Dernhelm. The warrior that Eleriel had spoken to only the night before. "Éowyn," Eleriel whispered. The elf listened as the woman challenged the undead Ringwraith, a former King of Men. The Nazgûl laughed in her face before falling silent when Éowyn gave her true name. Eleriel gasped as Éowyn's sword cut the head from the Ringwraith's flying creature. The Nazgûl shrieked at her and lunged forward. Éowyn lifted her shield just in time; it shattered from the blow of the Ringwraith and Éowyn cried out in pain. 

With her sharp Elven eyes Eleriel could see the Nazgûl clearly. In the depths of its black cowl over its head she could see the wraith's eyes shining faintly in the darkness as it prepared to kill the woman before it. Just before it prepared to deliver the killing blow, Eleriel noticed a tiny movement beside the towering dark figure: a hobbit. 

The little hobbit wielded a sword taken from a barrow in the North; forged by Kings long since dead, the short blade had a magic worked into it that could be deadly even to the undead. The small squire of the King drove his sword into the back of the knee of the Nazgûl. The wraith shrieked and stumbled, missing Éowyn. Éowyn seized her chance and plunged her own sword right into the Ringwraith, right into the hood that hid whatever face it had. Its shoulders slumped and the wraith staggered forward before it collapsed. The crown upon its head tumbled away and the wraith vanished, its screams lingering in the air. Éowyn's sword shattered and she fell forward onto the empty cloak of the defeated wraith. Eleriel watched but the woman did not move. 

Eleriel was startled into motion again by the sounds around her. It had seemed as if the battle had frozen, but in reality it had been raging around her all through the fight between Éowyn and the Nazgûl. The men around her started a little too; all those around the Nazgûl had been spellbound by the seemingly hopeless duel. 

Flinging herself back into the fight, Eleriel sheathed her sword and pulled out her two long knives, the special weapon of the elves in close combat. The Rohirrim around her surged forward once again, pulled by the call of their new leader Éomer, who was crying into the morning, "Death! Death!" 

But the enemy gained new strength, somehow, and the allies defending Gondor fell back a little. Black sails appeared on the horizon, and the sound of "Corsairs!" echoed through the sudden quiet. Eleriel thought she heard the sound of Éomer laughing wildly before she realized what she was seeing. Her eyes spotted it before the others, but she shouted when she realized who it was. 

"_Aragorn!_" she cried. "Elessar!" The people around her heard her shout and took up the cry. "Elessar!" they shouted and renewed their efforts. 

A host of men came from the ships. Eleriel could see her brothers fighting and she was sure she could hear the shouts of the dwarf Gimli. She sighed a little in relief; she had been worried about what would come of the travelers who took the Paths of the Dead. 

Suddenly a new feeling of dread crept over her. Eleriel continued to fight as fiercely as she could but all the while she kept a sharp eye on the newcomers. There! A tall figure with dark gold hair, dancing gracefully from Southron to orc, felling all those that came in his way. The fight of the Prince of Mirkwood was flawless but he was quickly being surrounded. 

Eleriel abandoned all rational thought. Long ago she had promised her life to that elf; the bonds and connections might have been dissolved but in her heart the promise still stood. 

"_Naman bar Calen Las!_" she cried before she could stop the words. "Oropher!" For the blessing of the house of the Greenleaves! 

It was the ancient battle cry of the House of Oropher. Legolas had taught it to her many years ago, in the middle of a battle defending the great realm of the wood elves. Even the warriors of Mirkwood did not use this particular battle cry; it was reserved for the royalty of Mirkwood and the captains of Mirkwood's army only. Eleriel was surprised to hear it come from her lips; after all, she was no longer really a part of Mirkwood. 

Eleriel fought her way forward, no longer caring about anything else. The only thought in her head was Legolas. 

_I have to get to him. I have to. If he dies..._ The thought was more than she could bear. 

Legolas' head shot up when he heard the battle cry. His eyes stared into Eleriel's before he too shouted the words: _Naman bar Calen Las! Oropher!_

Eleriel smiled grimly to herself as she cut, slashed and stabbed her way to the other elf. He didn't say a word when she finally reached him. Instead he just nodded to her and moved to stand back to back with her. Their motions were fluid and smooth together, working as one to fend off the enemies closing in around them. 

As the men and orcs surrounding them slowly fell back, Eleriel felt a call in her mind. _Eleriel! Denethor....!_

"Gandalf!" she breathed. Legolas turned to look curiously at her, but she had already started to hurry away. As she left, Eleriel looked over her shoulder one last time to look at Legolas. Once again her eyes met his and something moved between them, a promise of something yet to come, before Eleriel hurried away into the melee of fighting humans and orcs. 

Dodging past attacking orcs, Eleriel sprinted through the gates of the City and made a beeline straight for the Houses of the Dead. People stared at her, startled, as she roughly pushed them aside and flung objects out of her way. Heedless of the mess that she left behind, Eleriel ran for the tombs and opened its great door with such force that it ricocheted from the cold stone wall behind it. Eleriel essentially fell into the room before her. Denethor stood before another door, holding a round shining stone in his hands. He laughed and Eleriel wondered at the madness in his voice. 

"...I say to thee, Gandalf Mithrandir, I will not be thy tool! I am Steward of the House of Anárion. I will not step down to be the dotard chamberlain of an upstart. Even were his claim proved to me, still he comes but of the line of Isildur. I will not bow to such a one, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship and dignity!" Denethor noted Eleriel's presence and turned his glare on her. "And I know thee as well, daughter of Elrond of Imladris! Imladris! The manipulations of such a place has taken one son from me. I will not submit to the control of such creatures as the Eldar!" 

"What would you have if your will could have its way?" Gandalf demanded. 

"I would have things as tehy were in all the days of my life!" Denethor replied, the fire behind his eyes burning as he turned his gaze upon the wizard. "And in the days of my longfathers before me: to be the Lord of this City in peace, and leave my chair to a son after me, who would be his own master and no wizard's pupil. But if doom denies this to me, then I will have _naught_: neither life diminished, nor love halved, nor honour abated!" _A/N: Conversation taken from RotK, Book V, page 130_

Eleriel watched and listened in horror as Denethor tried to enter the room behind him, only to be stopped by one of his own men. She gathered all the presence of her mind and remembering the teachings of her father and grandmother, pushed her consciousness into the mind of the crazed Steward. She urged him to calm down. She reassured him that his son would live, if only he would have hope. For a moment it looked as if Denethor would heed her words; he paused and looked about him. But the moment passed when he looked down upon the palantír in his hands. He cried out lit a pile of kindling on an empty bed. Breaking his staff of Stewardship, Denethor flung himself onto the burning bed and clutched the palantír to his chest as he burned. 

Later that day Gandalf admitted that he had known that the Stewards of Gondor kept one of the Seeing Stones in the White Tower, but at the moment all that he could do, all that anyone who had witnessed Denethor's suicide could do, was mourn and worry about the battle outside of the city walls. 

Eleriel thought to return to the fighting around Minas Tirith but Gandalf held her back. "Your skills are needed here," he told her. "Your father trained you well in the healing arts." 

Eleriel spent the rest of that long, bloody day in the Houses of Healing, tending the wounds of those who came in from the battle. Oddly enough Gandalf would not allow her to go to Faramir, Éowyn or Meriadoc. 

"_The hands of the king are the hands of a healer, and so shall the rightful king be known_," the old wizard quoted at her. "Their healing will be left to Aragorn." Eleriel stared at him in surprise but obeyed his words. 

The battle lasted the full day, and did not end until the sun had disappeared over the horizon. The enemy had been driven back, for a time, and Aragorn entered the White City wearily. Gandalf pulled him to the Houses of Healing, and Éomer, Legolas and Gimli followed. 

Aragorn first stopped in Faramir's room, where he healed the wounded son of Denethor. 

Eleriel was waiting for them in Éowyn's room. She silently stepped back to let Aragorn tend the injured woman. When he looked at Eleriel questioningly, silently asking why she had not seen to Faramir, Éowyn or Merry, she shrugged. "Gandalf wanted you to tend them," she said simply. 

Aragorn looked at Éowyn and shook his head. He spoke to Éomer about his sister, commenting on her bravery. "Her malady begins far back before this day, does it not, Éomer?" he asked. 

Éomer shook his head. He told Aragorn what he knew, saying that perhaps it was because his sister had loved Aragorn, or so she had thought. He also hypothesized that it was partially the work of Saruman's spy Wormtongue. 

Gandalf shook his head. "Perhaps that was some of the cause," he said. "But I doubt it. 

"You have your lives before you: chances for valour and chances to prove yourself. But she was not offered such chances. Think, Éomer! Her skill in battle is just as good as yours, is it not?" 

He blinked before nodding slowly. 

"I think that if it were not for her love for you and the King, Éomer, she would have spoken of this long ago," Eleriel said softly. "Duty and expectations can be nasty traps at times, and some duties and expectations offer nothing in the way of fulfillment. How useful do you think someone feels who is fated to spend her entire life taking care of the household in the absence of the men, particularly if her heart is elsewhere?" 

Aragorn and Éomer both shifted uncomfortably. 

"Did you know?" Éomer asked finally. "I remember you speaking to 'Dernhelm.'" 

"Of course I knew," Eleriel replied. "In my life I have done just what she did. Several times in fact. And I am sure that Éowyn and I aren't the only ones." 

Legolas looked at her sharply and Aragorn gaped at her. 

Eleriel just shrugged at them as Aragorn continued his healing. 

Last of all he came to Meriadoc and healed the hobbit easily. Eleriel left him talking with the hobbits. It had been a long day, and although she had not been fighting all day as the others had, she _had_ been working diligently in the Houses of Healing for the better part of the day. 

Eleriel walked slowly to the chamber where she had been sleeping before she left Minas Tirith and collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to undress. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eleriel woke several hours later feeling refreshed. Even at night the City was not quiet; guards stood everywhere in the streets, talking of the battle or making plans for possible future battles. Eleriel slipped quietly from the White City; no one made any effort to hold her back. 

Silently she walked on the deserted battleground. Steering clear of the campsite where Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Dunedain slept, Eleriel walked under the silent night sky and tried to see the stars. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning Legolas and Gimli came to the City. Eleriel spotted them as she returned from her long walk around the city. She had been unable to spot any stars but the quiet time for reflection had done her much good. She joined the elf and dwarf as they strolled from the Houses of Healing with the two hobbits. The hobbits and the dwarf greeted her cheerfully, but Legolas simply looked at her and nodded his head. Eleriel fidgeted a little but smiled back at him, and surprised herself when she realized it was a genuine smile. 

The friends wandered a little through the streets of Minas Tirith until Merry became tired. Eleriel gave him a little energy as well as she could with her training as a Healer, and the group sought a place where they could sit and talk a little. 

They chose to sit upon the wall of the city, where they could see the Anduin. Legolas sighed as a flock of seagulls flew over the city. 

"The sea calls?" Eleriel said softly. It wasn't really a question, because she had seen that look in the eyes of elves before. 

Legolas nodded and told them of the gulls that had stirred the Sea-longing in his heart. Eleriel listened quietly but turned away when Gimli and the hobbits began urging Legolas to stay. 

Eleriel turned her gaze to the river Anduin. She could not see the Sea from here; it was too far away. But she had seen the sea before, and she had seen the gulls fly overhead. Legolas might be a full-blooded Sindarin elf, an elf of Telerin descent, but the blood of the children of Elrond was mixed. From their father's side, they had the blood of the Noldor, a little of the blood of the Vanyar from their ancestor Indis, as well as the blood of the Edain (from Tuor and Beren) and the blood of the Ainur from Melian the Maia. From their mother's side, they had more Telerin and Noldor blood. 

It was strange, but the children of Elrond all seemed to posess this blood in different amounts. It was said that Arwen obviously favored Luthien, elven yet turning towards the Edain in her heart, and the twins favored the Noldor. Eleriel was the only one to show a strange mix of it all. According to her grandfather, she strongly resembled Melian in many ways, but he also said that she seemed to have more Telerin tendencies in her than Noldor. 

Because of this Eleriel understood what Legolas meant when he described the call of the Sea that could not be ignored. It was less powerful for her, but it was there. 

Eleriel's attention returned to the others just as Legolas completed his account of what had happened since they had left for the Paths of the Dead. The others were sitting quietly with their own thoughts, but eventually they wandered away. Gimli professed a great wish to look at the masonry and stonework of the city a little more, and Pippin wanted to take Merry back to the Houses of Healing, because Merry was still weak. 

Eleriel and Legolas sat together silently, staring at the Anduin and avoiding each other's eyes. Finally Legolas broke the silence. 

"You remembered the battle cry." He said it softly, all emotion carefully hidden from his voice. 

Eleriel allowed a small smile to creep onto her face as she turned to look at him. "I haven't forgotten anything." 

He stared at her. 

She shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "I don't know what came over me yesterday, but..." 

"There is no need to be sorry. I am grateful for your... help. But why did you come?" 

Eleriel hesitated. There was no taking back what she was about to say. "Legolas," she said. Something in the way she said it made him look at her and focus all of his attention on her words. "Legolas," she said again, "many years ago I made a promise to you. I might insist that all bonds are broken, all promises forgotten, but in truth, those words that we spoke to each other still linger." 

He blinked, and blinked again. "But I thought you said that there was no hope for us," he said carefully, continuing to keep all emotion from his voice. 

"I did. I lied." 

Legolas stared at her a little before smiling slowly, finally breaking out into laughter. The men below looked up at the clear joyful sound. "Oh, Eleriel!" he said, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I have missed you terribly... you have no idea." 

Eleriel returned the hug just as fiercely. "I apologize for being so stand-offish in Lothlorien," she said to him, while refusing to let him pull away. "But I was afraid... I still am, in many ways. Your father...." 

"My father has always regretted what he did," Legolas said quietly. "I still don't understand his sudden need to develop that alliance, but..." 

Eleriel shook her head. "Don't speak of it any more," she said softly. 

"Eleriel, haven't you ever _wondered_ about it?" Legolas asked. 

She paused but decided to tell him. "Legolas, after the Fellowship left the Golden Wood, I...overheard...my grandparents speaking with Gandalf." Eleriel related the entire conversation back to Legolas, and went on to tell him what her father had said. "So there's something... something that they're not telling us." 

He sat silently for a long while, staring at the Anduin. Finally he spoke. "I don't know what it is, but like you said... let's not dwell on it." He turned back to her and pulled her into their first real kiss in over a millenium, and all thoughts of war and worries and the evil of Mordor were forgotten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am now going to politely remind you all to review if you have a moment.  I didn't get many for the last chapter, and this chapter is pretty long so if you have the time to review it would make me VERY happy.


	14. An End and a Beginning

7-23-03

Alright this is late… again.  Please forgive me.  Yeah I don't even have a good excuse this time… it's mostly just that I was too lazy to type it up.  But here it is, even if it is pretty short.  But it's the chapter you've all been looking forward to…

13. An End and a Beginning 

When they remembered that they were in the middle of city in broad daylight, Eleriel and Legolas pulled back from each other and turned to stare at the Sea again. Legolas did not mention marriage or bonds, and for that Eleriel was grateful. She didn't quite feel ready for that, not yet. Legolas broke the companionable silence that had fallen between them. 

"There was a great battle in Mirkwood yesterday," he said softly. "Perhaps that's what... _compelled_ you to use the battle cry." 

Eleriel smiled. "Maybe that was it. I don't know, but whatever the reason, I'm not sorry about it." He smiled beside her and they lapsed back into silence. 

She remembered the day he had taught it to her. They had only been married for a little while, but they had been called from Lothlorien to help Thranduil in a particularly fierce campaign against orcs in Mirkwood. Just before the battle, Legolas had pulled her aside and told her the battle cry because, as he had put it, she was now "one of them." 

"What... what was the outcome of the battle?" she asked after a moment. He shrugged. 

"The elves won, of course. But... it just worries me that we were attacked in the first place. The orcs rarely attack the actual Halls. It's usually just sporadic skirmishes and scuffles." He paused. "But my father led our warriors to a victory. Of that I'm sure. It's just... I could feel the battle taking place, because I am, before anything else, a Mirkwood elf, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't tell what became of my father. I _think_ he lives, but I can't be positive." 

Eleriel took his hand in hers. "I am sure that your father survived, Legolas. He's an excellent warrior and an extraordinary leader in battle. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he managed to get through it without so much as a bruise." Legolas smiled at her gratefully, and Eleriel moved a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the gulls fly to the Sea. Neither was aware of the fact that a dwarf watched them from afar. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

A few days later a great host departed from the White City, heading east to Mordor. Every day heralds announced the coming of the Lords of Gondor and the King Elessar, but no one answered their call, and for several days the company traveled unchallenged and undisturbed. 

Legolas and Eleriel rode apart from the others for some time every day. They took these few moments of relative privacy to get to know each other a little better. For most of the time, however, the elves rode with the others. 

After three days of travelling, the army turned northwards, heading toward the Black Gate of Mordor. Along the way, they met their first ambush. 

It was a sizeable group that attacked, not something to be taken lightly. However, under the command of Aragorn, the enemy was easily driven back. Afterward Aragorn pointed out that the attack had been nothing more than a ruse, meant to distract and alarm them. "The real problems for us are yet to come," he grimly confided in Eleriel, who agreed with him on this matter. 

As the journey continued their numbers dwindles. Younger men who had never seen battle before the battle of the Pelennor Fields lost courage as time progressed, and dropped out of the march. Aragorn gave them different tasks so that they might retain some semblance of honor and courage, but by the time they reached the Black Gates of Mordor, their numbers had become less than six thousand. 

When the finally came to the great doors guarding the entrance to Sauron's land, they were once again worried by the calm that greeted them. Aragorn, fearing the worst, arranged the men as best he could in case of a battle. Then he chose a group that would accompany him as ambassadors up to the very gates of Mordor. 

Eleriel was a little disgruntled that she was not chosen, but she shrugged it off as best she could and watched them approach the gates. The men around her were totally silent, and the silence remained when the Gate slowly opened to allow a tall man to walk forward. Eleriel listened in horror as the man introduced himself as the Mouth of Sauron. Her blood boiled when the Mouth of Sauron taunted Aragorn and she nearly cried out in fear when the man revealed a number of objects: a mithiril vest, a short sword, and an elven cloak. She listened in sadness as Gandalf refused to barter for the life of the hobbit until something clicked in her head. _He only spoke of one hobbit... that's Frodo's vest, but that's Sam's sword! And he never mentioned the Ring._ But her thoughts got no further than that, for it was then that Sauron attacked. 

The armies of Sauron flooded out from Mordor and crashed into the forces gathered there in opposition to the Dark Lord. All thoughts of the hobbits were pushed from her mind as Eleriel turned her attention to the fight before her. 

No one knew how long the battle lasted. Time was not noted by either side, and the fight simply raged on, regardless of anything else. 

As she had done at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Eleriel searched for Legolas after the fighting had continued for awhile. He was fighting at Aragorn's side, but as she watched they were pushed apart and Legolas was soon fighting by himself. _Legolas!_ she called out to him with her mind. _Legolas!_

He looked up and found Eleriel. She fought her way to him, and he fought to get to her. All throughout the fierce battles all Eleriel could think of was getting to Legolas. 

When she was less then ten paces from him she was surrounded by more orcs than she could fight. Knowing she was outnumbered, she screamed, "Legolas! I--" She meant to tell him that she loved him, but the orcs were upon her. As she turned to bury her knives in one, she lost her footing and fell to the ground. Eleriel heard Legolas roar in fury. "Eleriel!" he shouted, and the call echoed in her mind: _Eleriel!_

It was at that moment when Eleriel felt a familiar warmth filling her. A new sense of strength flowed into her limbs and she forced herself up from the ground and stared at Legolas. Amidst the cries of _The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!_, Eleriel and Legolas simply looked at each other. 

They had done it. In a time of need, they had done what was almost unheard of in the elven world. Their broken bond from centuries before had forced itself to the surface and had healed itself. Legolas and Eleriel were married again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Eleriel glanced down at the sleeping hobbits. Sam's color was returning a little, and by now he looked as if he was merely asleep. Frodo, however, remained pale. His injured hand was wrapped in gauze and his other wounds had been healed, but even in sleep the Ringbearer's face still showed signs of the agony that he had endured. Sighing, Eleriel shook her head and asked, "Do you think he'll ever really be _alive_ again after this?" 

"I don't know," Legolas replied, entering the tent. "It's been almost two weeks..." 

Eleriel nodded absently and watched Aragorn whisper words of healing. He felt her eyes upon him and looked up at her. Smiling wanly, he said softly, "they will be fine, Eleriel. Frodo will never be the person he once was, but then, none of us will be. But I fear that the Ring was far too great a burden for him to ever return to his old life." 

"I know," Eleriel said softly. "He knew it too, in Caras Galadhon. He hinted at it." 

"Did he?" Aragorn mused, walking with Eleriel and Legolas from the tent. "Frodo has always seemed wise beyond his years. You are probably right. He probably knew that if he did suceed, he would never really feel any large measure of peace." Aragorn sighed and glanced up at the bright sun. "If you'll excuse me," he said to the two elves. "I must go." He hurried off and Eleriel watched the people bow respectfully to him as he passed. 

"Do you think we should have told him?" Legolas asked quietly behind her. 

She shook her head. "It is only right that our parents know of this first." The two of them had decided to keep their renewed marriage a secret until Elrond could be informed at least. They knew it was already fairly obvious to the others that the two of them would someday renew their marriage, but at the moment no one but the two of them knew what had occured during the last battle. 

Taking Legolas' hand, Eleriel pulled him with her as she moved to see what help she could offer. The entire camp was preparing for Aragorn's coronation ceremony. 

Smiling to herself, Eleriel prayed that the hobbits would wake soon, for when they did wake the crowning of the King would take place and she would see her family again when they came to Gondor for the wedding of Arwen Undomiel and King Elessar. Eleriel couldn't help but smile. The war had ended and she had another chance at a new life with the one she loved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Miles away the Lady Galadriel gazed into her Mirror and watched her granddaughter walk hand-in-hand with the young Prince of the newly-named Eryn Lasgalen. She was unable to stop the tear from falling from her eye. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for being patient, everyone.  I really am sorry that I was so late updating.  If I am ever this late updating again, then you must all read the good stories and authors I have marked as favorites.  Namarie2legolas' story is an excellent read for people who like the modern-person-in-ME stories, but hers actually has an interesting twist, unlike lots of others.   Kimberleigh's stories are also superb, particularly "It's not easy being me," a story about Elrond.  Also for one of the most creative ideas I've ever read, you should read Iluvien's work.  

**Dunthonwen**- I'm glad you like the parts of the books I work in.  I wasn't sure how some people would feel about it, but it makes me feel better that some people at least aren't too angry about it!

**J-sqeegy-Tikiman**- Hmmm… I'm not sure that I meant for Arwen to come across as "ditzy" per se, but I was trying to go off the books as much as possible and not the movies, and in the books she kind of strikes me as definitely someone who is proper and lady like, and since she probably sees things like "Galdor and Eleriel as a couple" as being very proper, I tried to show that she'd focus on that sort of thing… if that makes any sense…  Also, I tried to cut back on the narration in this chapter a little but I don't think I was that successful.  Whenever I write dialogue it feels like it's very unnatural… or at least that's how it feels to me!  I'll try harder in the next chapter…

**Namarie2legolas**- lol, you know we're all suckers for romance at heart!  I hope you don't mind that I recommended your story here…

If you are bored then you should all read my other story, The Secrets of a Family.  It's not a Legomance, or a romance of any sort.  It's about a girl from Gondor who is suddenly orphaned and while she is working to get her life back on track she discovers some unsettling secrets of her family.  There's only one chapter up at the moment, and yes, I have been slow for updates on that as well, but there should be an update within the next day or two on it.

ALSO--- what does everyone think of this?  I am kinda ready to move away from the sort of fanfic I have been doing, so what does everyone think of The Lord of the Rings from Smeagol's perspective?  Smeagol, not Gollum.  I think it might be interesting, but if no one else thinks so then I might not do it.  But I wouldn't mind someone's opinion.

You want to review, you know you do!  


	15. The Elessar and Undómiel

8-1-03

I have an apology to make.  I promised that I would include some of the relationship between Faramir and Éowyn, but in the end I decided that I couldn't write well enough to do that, so I chose to leave it out.  Sorry!  I hope you don't mind!

14. The Elessar and Undómiel 

After Aragorn was crowned King, life in Gondor quickly settled down. Spending much of her time in the Houses of Healing, Eleriel was rarely able to spend much time with Legolas, and having kept the renewal of their bond a secret, Eleriel and Legolas could do no more than spend a few stolen moments together. Legolas himself spent quite a bit of time exploring Ithilien and helping with the rebuilding of the towns and cities of Gondor that had been destroyed in the war. 

Eleriel was also rarely able to see Aragorn. His new duties as King kept him busy for most of the day, and Eleriel did not wish to bother him. It did not escape her that every day at sunset Aragorn would stand in one of the high towers of the palace and search the horizon for parties travelling from the North, and one evening when Legolas was gone in Ithilien, Eleriel decided it was time to talk to Aragorn. 

Out of courtesy, Aragorn ate at the large table in the Dining Hall of the palace every few days, although he preferred to eat alone or with a few friends. However, Eleriel knew that today was one of those days when he would be dining with the nobles and aristocrats of Gondor. As a guest of the King of Gondor staying in the palace, she also knew that she was welcome to attend, though she had never done so before. 

Just before dinner, Eleriel cornered Aragorn on his way down to the Dining Hall. "I'm certainly not Arwen, but may I accompany you to dinner tonight, Your Highness?" she said sweetly. 

He laughed. "It would be my pleasure," he said gravely. He looked at her from the corner of his eye as they walked. "I suppose that this means you want something," he said after a moment. "You would never come to a dinner like this otherwise." 

Eleriel smiled innocently. "Why, of course I would!" She paused. "But I was hoping for a few moments of your precious time tonight. It has been too long since I was able to just talk with you. You might be the powerful, revered King of Gondor, but I'm still your sister... or sister-in-law, if you prefer." 

Aragorn grinned. "That sounds wonderful, Eleriel. We can talk in the study after dinner." Lowering his voice, he confided, "but if I were you I would watch what you say at dinner tonight. These men are trustworthy but they _do_ like to talk!" Eleriel smiled and they entered the Dining Hall. 

Later that evening Eleriel and Aragorn seated themselves beside the fireside in his study. Aragorn gave Eleriel a glass of wine and they settled back in their comfortable chairs. 

"Now. What was it you wished to discuss?" Aragorn asked. "If I know you, you probably have a whole conversation planned out already." 

"Arwen," Eleriel said bluntly. Aragorn opened his mouth to say something, but Eleriel cut him off. 

"I just wanted to talk about her, that's all," she said reassuringly. "I wouldn't dream of trying to change your mind or hers." 

"Thank you," Aragorn said gratefully. "I've had enough of people trying to do that." 

"I suspected as much. I wanted to tell you how happy I am for both of you. But I also wanted to ask you this: have you brought the subject up to Arwen? She might not be fully prepared for the life of a Queen. She has all the grace and common sense necessary, but I don't know if she's ready to rule. She has a tendency to be _too_ forgiving and merciful at times." 

Aragorn blinked. "I hadn't thought of that," he said slowly. "I will be sure to ease her into it slowly." 

"Good," Eleriel said, and the talk moved to other things. 

"What of you and Legolas?" Aragorn asked eventually, just before Eleriel was about to leave. 

Eleriel smiled mysteriously. "You'll have to wait. We agreed we'd tell all of you together when the time is right, but first we must have a talk with our parents." 

"That's fair I suppose," Aragorn said before grinning at her. "This is when I'm supposed to say 'I told you so.' And I _did_ tell you that you still loved him, didn't I?" 

Eleriel laughed. "Alright. You were right and I was wrong." Aragorn smiled wolfishly and Eleriel added hastily, "but you're never going to hear me say that again!" before kissing him on the cheek and going to bed. 

On the evening before Mid-Year's Day, the hosts from Rivendell and Lothlórien arrived. 

Aragorn rode out with a small escort to meet them. Legolas and Eleriel came as well. As dictated by courtesy, Aragorn greeted the arriving parties formally, starting with Celeborn, Galadriel and Elrond. Eleriel exchanged amused glances with her brothers when Aragorn bent to kiss Arwen's hand when he clearly wanted to throw his arms around her waist and swing her in the air. 

As they rode back to the palace, Aragorn spoke quietly with Arwen and out of courtesy the rest of the group rode a little way behind them. Elladan and Elrohir, who had gone North several days before to meet the host, rode and spoke with their father, but Eleriel and Legolas remained silent. Together they had decided to wait until after Aragorn and Arwen's wedding to speak to their friends and family. 

Arwen and Aragorn spent a few moments together, but that evening was time for her and her family. Gathering in the chambers that Arwen had been given for the night, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and his children spent a last moment together before they would be sundered forever. 

Carefully avoiding the subject of the approaching wedding, the family talked cheerfully together, reminiscing about the past. They remembered the times that they had had together as a family, knowing that soon Galadriel and Elrond would be passing over the sea, and that Arwen's wedding vows would seal her forever to the fate of Men. 

The happiness could not last forever. As the evening continued the talk turned to Celebrían. Everyone became sad as they remembered the beautiful elf who had been a mother, wife and daughter. Galadriel and Elrond brightened a little, because they knew they would be seeing her soon, but the spirits of Arwen in particular plummeted, because she knew she would never see her mother again, a fact that neither she nor Celebrían had known when they had said their farewells all those years ago. Eventually a teary and tired group dispersed from Arwen's room, because she needed to rest, for tomorrow was the day of her wedding. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

The Elessar and Undómiel recited their wedding vows in a shaded grove of trees just outside of the palace. The wedding followed the traditions of the people of Gondor, and was different in many ways from the traditional elven wedding. However, all thought that the ceremony was beautiful, and at the end there were few dry eyes. 

After the ceremony was long done, Eleriel could not bring herself to move from the grove. The guests dispersed, following the bride and groom to the palace where the reception was to be held. But Eleriel and her brothers lingered in the shady clearing. They did not speak, but each knew what the others were thinking. 

Arwen's fate was sealed; there was no turning back for her now. 

The wedding festivities continued for seven days. Eleriel saw very little of her younger sister during the week; Arwen was kept very busy with her responsibilities to her people. 

_Her people._ The words echoed in her mind._ The people of Gondor._

"Don't frown so, Eleriel," Legolas chided her gently. "This should be a time of happiness." 

Eleriel laughed a little. "I know. I know." 

"But I understand your sadness," Legolas said quietly, coming to sit beside her at the table in the Dining Hall. It was the last day of the celebration, and Aragorn was holding a small feast for family, close friends and high-ranking nobility of Gondor and other nations. The Hall was empty but for Eleriel and Legolas, who had arrived early. 

Eleriel smiled at him. "When should we tell them?" she asked suddenly. 

He glanced at her. "Tonight, perhaps." 

"Tonight? Isn't that a little soon?" 

"Eleriel," Legolas said. "We have to tell them eventually. And better sooner than later, yes?" 

"I suppose," she agreed reluctantly, but their conversation was cut short by the arrival of a group of chatting hobbits. 

Merry and Pippin (who was released from his duties as a knight of Gondor for this one night of celebration) bounced up to the table and took their seats. They were quite obviously greatly anticipating the feast. Sam came behind them, more slowly, and Frodo followed his friends. He walked as if he needed rest, as if he hadn't spent the last weeks recuperating from his ordeals. 

Eleriel smiled at him, and he smiled back. Frodo took his seat and soon others began filing into the room. Finally all the guests had arrived, and Aragorn stood at the head of the table to welcome his friends. 

When Aragorn had finished speaking, and all the cheering and clapping had died down, the feast began. It was a little fancy for Eleriel's tastes, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. As the feast was drawing to a close, Eleriel saw her father stand. She breathed in sharply, a little worried about what he might say. 

When the people at the table had quieted, Lord Elrond spoke. 

"We are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of two extraordinary people... King Aragorn Elessar, son of Arathorn, and Arwen Undómiel, the Evenstar." Elrond paused before continuing, and what he said next surprised even Eleriel. "As I am sure many of you know, I fought against this marriage for a long time. But of late, I have come to my senses. Nothing will keep these two apart; nothing is _meant_ to keep these two apart. We are all given choices in life, and Arwen's choice was Aragorn." Elrond stopped again, breathing deeply to control his emotions. "I realize now that there was really no other choice for Arwen to make. In her heart and mind there was one option, and I finally know now that she has chosen wisely." Elrond smiled. His smile was genuine, if a little sad. "And I wish Aragorn and Arwen long and happy lives together." His voice slipped a tripped a little on the word "long," but Elrond turned to Aragorn. "She is your wife now; take care of her, better care than I have." And as abruptly as he had started, Elrond stopped talking and sat down in his chair. 

Eleriel kept her face as neutral as she could, but she was struggling. Tears welled up in her eyes. She understood her father's words; in a way, he blamed himself for Arwen's now-inevitable death. He probably wished he had been a "better" father, thinking that perhaps then she would have chosen to follow her people to immortal life over the Sea. 

Glancing at Elladan and Elrohir, she saw that they understood as well. Perhaps the three of them understood better than even Arwen herself. Arwen sat beside her husband at the head of the table, shining with happiness, not understanding or perhaps not willing to understand the implications of Elrond's words. 

Finally the tears came so hard that Eleriel could not stop them. Arwen would die, would disappear from the world entirely. They would be separated, just as Elrond and Elros had been separated. The tears slid silently down her face, slowly but surely. Another glance at the twin sons of Elrond showed her that they, too, were crying silently. In one motion, the three siblings wiped their faces with their napkins, hoping that no one had noticed. However, Aragorn had noticed and stood to address the people gathered before him. 

"It has been a long day, and I believe that I shall retire now," he announced. "I thank you all for coming!" 

As the others dispersed, Eleriel moved to embrace her brothers and father. They hugged her back and she smiled at them as the four of them pulled apart. Turning to look at Legolas, she smiled at him and nodded. By this time few remained in the Hall. Eleriel's grandparents, father, and siblings remained. Aragorn still lingered, despite his claim that he was tired. Gimli remained as well, sensing that it was not yet time for him to retire to his own rooms for the night. 

Glancing at Legolas again, Eleriel saw him smile and nod his head a little. Turning to the others, Eleriel took a deep breath. 

"I have something to tell you all."

Thanks to all my reviewers!  None of this would ever get written if I didn't know you guys were out there.  

Review!  Review!  Review!


	16. Fated to Remain

15. Fated to Remain 

Eleriel and Legolas' announcement delighted their friends and family. Since it was such wonderful, albeit predictable, news, the group was up into the early hours of the morning discussing Eleriel and Legolas' future life together. More specifically, the younger members of the group did; Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn and Gandalf remained quiet, watching the happy younger people chat. 

It came out that Aragorn and Gimli had had a bet going on. Gimli had bet that Eleriel and Legolas would be "back together," as he put it, before the War ended, and Aragorn had thought that it would take longer. Eleriel laughed as Gimli gleefully collected his money from the King of Men, and Legolas pretended to be disgruntled because his friends were making bets about his love life. 

The next morning proved to be bright and beautiful. Aragorn and Arwen spent their time divided between the King's Hall with the other nobles of Gondor and the outdoor courtyards with their friends. It was a very pleasant day for Eleriel, and she felt that nothing could mar it. 

Naturally, she was wrong. 

It was in the evening when she and Legolas were lazing about Aragorn's study with Aragorn, Arwen and the twins. Gimli had grumbled about being tired, and the hobbits had also chosen to retire early. 

The friends were talking quietly when there was a knock on the door. Aragorn called for the person to enter and all stood when Elrond came into the room. He had an extremely somber look upon his face and his four children tensed. They recognized that expression, although they had not seen it for awhile. 

"I need to talk to Eleriel and Legolas," he said quietly. The two of them glanced at each other and moved to follow Elrond out of the office, but he gestured for them to sit. Slowly they did, and Arwen, Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir followed their example. Elrond seated himself in an empty chair and remained silent. He seemed to be waiting. 

The silence filled the room and Eleriel found herself very apprehensive. The room was large, because it was used as a meeting room as well as just an office, but for some reason all of the people in the room were sitting in a tight circle. The silence had nearly come to the point of being unbearable when there was a second knock on the door. 

This time Galadriel stepped into the room, followed by Gandalf, Celeborn, and, to everyone's surprise, King Thranduil. 

_"Father!"_ Legolas leapt up from his chair and crossed the room quickly, embracing the King. "What _are_ you doing here? The battle... in Mirkwood, I mean Eryn Lasgalen..." He was obviously overjoyed to see his father, and Eleriel remembered how worried Legolas had been about the battle in Mirkwood. 

Thranduil, however, did not smile back at his son. He patted Legolas half-heartedly on the back. "We'll talk later. Sit down, son." 

Legolas sat, as did Thranduil, and Eleriel's apprehension grew. Her grandparents and the wizard also found chairs for themselves, and when everyone had been seated, Galadriel surveyed the gathered people before turning to face Eleriel and Legolas, who were sitting side by side, gripping each others' hands. Eleriel could feel Legolas' worry. 

"I must ask you all not to interrupt. What I have to say must be said, and it will be easiest if there are no interruptions. I will answer your questions later," Galadriel said. "The time of the elves has ended." Eleriel blinked. Her grandmother gathered everyone together to say _that?_

Galadriel, however, was not finished. Glancing quickly at Aragorn and Arwen, she said quietly, "within one, maybe two centuries there will be only a handful of elves remaining on Middle Earth, and soon after that, we will all be gone. 

"I do not doubt Aragorn's capabilities as King; quite the contrary. I know he will be everything a King must be, and more." She did not look at Aragorn as she said this, instead keeping her eyes on Legolas and Eleriel. Continuing, Galadriel said, "but Aragorn is, after all, one man. Even with all of his wisest advisors and councilors, there won't be enough men to keep the spirit of Middle Earth intact. 

"You see, there is knowledge held by the First-Born Children of Ilúvatar, and the Ainur, that has not been passed on to the mortal inhabitants of Middle Earth. But with the passing of the elves, someone must keep this knowledge alive on Middle Earth. 

"The wisdom gained by the Elves from countless years spent here must be preserved, but that is not the chief thing that I speak of. It is the elves' natural intuitiveness that must be handed down; our ability to _feel_ what is taking place around us. The natural healing abilities of the elves must also not be forgotten; not the herb-lore that the healers of Imladris use, not the special healing powers that Elrond and select others possess, but the inherent elven ability to sense what is wrong and fix it." Galadriel paused for a moment. "Am I making sense to you?" 

Everyone in the room nodded, if somewhat hesitantly. Mollified, Galadriel continued. "Someone has to be here to make sure that these things are not lost. But there are other things that must be preserved as well..." She turned to look at Gandalf. 

"Some of the power of the Ainur must also linger here," Gandalf said solemnly. "Not a lot. Just a very small amount. But the Istari are leaving or have already gone. Saruman is broken, Radagast will be returning over the sea within a matter of years, one of the blue wizards who came to Middle Earth has already returned to Aman and the other is lost to forces he could not control." With these grave words, Gandalf fell silent and Galadriel resumed talking. 

"There are other things that must be preserved as well, but I will not weary you by listing all of them right now. But the point is they _must,_ at all costs, be remembered. Now we have entered the age of Men, but there will still be a need for the knowledge of the Elves and Ainur. The Ainur grow more and more distant from Middle Earth as times progress... the Valar no longer walk in these lands. Ulmo remains in the sea and the others remain in Aman. And there will come a day when the elves will be needed again here on Middle Earth. Until that day comes, many years from now, someone will need to be here to watch over those who cannot do it for themselves." Galadriel looked intensely at Legolas and Eleriel. 

Eleriel felt a dreadful knot growing in her stomach. She knew what her grandmother was going to say but she _did not want to hear it._

"Many years ago, Lórien the Valar graced some of us here with a dream," Galadriel said. 

"_Irmo?_" Eleriel gasped. Lórien, or Irmo, was the Valar whose domain was the world of Dreams and sleep. 

Galadriel nodded. "I myself was given one of these dreams," she said, "as well as Celeborn, Elrond and Thranduil." 

"What did he say?" Legolas asked quietly. 

Galadriel looked sadly at Legolas. "I will tell you." Closing her eyes briefly, Galadriel started to speak. 

"They shall be chosen from the Noble Houses of the Elves--love found, love lost will be the tale of their lives, for their fate is a bitter one. They will find love, but it will be taken from them-lost, seemingly forever. But if they can recover what they lost then they will have proven themselves worthy-worthy and able to bear their burden. They shall be fated to remain, while others depart. It shall be their task to guide the last days of the elves, and to assist the Men who shall rule, until the day of the fall of Men. If these two prove unable to bear this, then the ways of those who do not die-elves, Maiar and Valar-shall be forgotten and the spirit of Middle Earth shall forever be diminished." 

There was a terrible silence. Eleriel stared at the people standing before her and Legolas gaped. 

"What..." Eleriel finally managed to whisper. 

"It means," said Gandalf, "that you are the ones needed for this." 

"We knew this many many years ago," Elrond admitted. "Each of us had slightly different dreams." 

Thranduil coughed. "I have a confession," he said quietly. "The Valar wanted to test you, so in my dream I was instructed to force you apart somehow. They saw this as the ultimate test, and Irmo did say that they wished whole-heartedly that it could have been done another way, but that there was no other way of testing whether you were truly strong enough for this." He paused. "Lissiel was only the means. That marriage did help Mirkwood in many ways, but that was not the original purpose behind it." 

Legolas closed his eyes and Eleriel simply continued to stare. 

Finally Celeborn said, "we've been trying to get you two back together for years, but you rather out-maneuvered us." 

Eleriel nodded numbly. "But... if those words meant us..." 

"It means that you will not leave Middle Earth," Elrond whispered. "Probably not for many thousands of years, if not until the end of Arda." 

That was the final straw for Eleriel and Legolas. They stood and in one voice, they told their family and friends exactly what they thought of this. 

"That's ridiculous!" 

"How can we do something so huge as that?" 

"You already have the knowledge and wisdom that is needed," Galadriel said calmly. 

"And as for the Ainur..." said Gandalf. "You will be entrusted with an object that holds a tiny portion of our power." 

"But Legolas has felt the Sea-longing!" Eleriel cried desperatly. 

All eyes turned to Legolas. "This changes things," Elrond said quietly. "If he has, then he can't just ignore it. He'll have to follow the Sea longing someday..." 

"...or it will kill him!" Eleriel said angrily. 

"Calm down," Galadriel said gently. "We do not yet know exactly what this will mean." 

Aragorn spoke for the first time. "I suggest that everyone here get some rest before any rash decisions are made. It seems that you are still weary from your journey, King Thranduil." 

"I am," he admitted. "I left in great haste when I received Elrond's message concerning these two, and I only just arrived a little while ago." 

"Very well," said Gandalf. "I am going to follow Aragorn's advice." Gandalf swept from the room and went to bed, and soon others in the room followed. 

Eleriel and Legolas were the last to leave, but as she left the room, Arwen leaned over and whispered, "get some sleep. I am sure this will all work out eventually." Eleriel smiled wanly at her sister before walking from the room with Legolas. 

She knew that she would not be sleeping that night. Sure enough, she tossed and turned in her bed for hours, waiting for the morning as the questions tumbled about in her head. Finally, as the sun was just about to peek over the horizon, Eleriel dropped into a troubled, worried sleep.


	17. Questions

Um.  I am probably going to be hunted down and killed for this, but I am going to take a SHORT break from this fic.  It will be finished, but I have about two or three different endings planned and I am still toying around with my options.  I do have the next chapter written but I want to revise it depending on what ending I choose to write later.  So I want to know: 

1) Do you all want a happy ending or a tragic ending or one of those endings where it's kinda happy/sad/bittersweet?

2) I was going to have at least eight or nine more chapters, but would you prefer for me to cut it short or make it even longer than that?

3) Is my character annoying?  I think she can be, but that could just be me.

4) If you want an email when I update, include your email address.  When I do update, I'll probably update with several chapters at once and this Author's Note will disappear!

Once again, my apologies.  It'll probably be sometime in September when I start updating again.  Maybe a little while before that.

The more replies I get to this, the faster my ideas will start coming!  I think.  So reply!  Right now!

~Emily


	18. Set in Stone

9/12/03

Yay!  An update!  Finally!  Sorry, everyone, I really do feel bad about taking a break.  But I needed to get my thoughts sorted out, and I think I've decided where exactly I am going to take this.  And I have selected my ending as well, but I'm not telling… but I just might take bribes.  Or guesses.  Feel free to guess.  Like I said before, I might just be inspired by creative guesses and I might _change_ the story.  Wouldn't that be interesting?

Anyway.  This is a nice angsty teary chapter.  Enjoy.

16. Set in Stone 

The next few days passed in a blur for Eleriel. Amidst further explanations from Galadriel, worried doting from her grandfather and father, and many conversations with her siblings, planning for a wedding was already under way. This time Thranduil meant to fulfill his duties, and a lovely wedding in the traditional style of the elves was being planned. 

Eleriel and Legolas spent their time going back over the words of Galadriel, over and over again until both had everything memorized from front to back. They were searching for a loophole in the words, or something to prove that it was not something for them to worry about. In her heart Eleriel didn't think they would find such things, and she was slightly ashamed of what she saw as cowardice. However, she didn't think they had much choice. 

In the end, Eleriel and Legolas came to the conclusion that Galadriel's words meant almost exactly what they said. However, they did deduce one thing from the prophetic dream: "the fall of Man" did not necessarily mean a complete fall from glory. Most likely it meant they were to remain on Middle Earth indefinitely, until the day when the race of Man had declined so much that they would need the seemingly-lost wisdom of the Elves. That would be the day for which Eleriel and Legolas would be needed. When that day came, they could pass on their wisdom and knowledge to eager rulers and leaders and leave Middle Earth. 

Eventually the inevitable question came up: why could they not simply pass on this supposedly much-needed knowledge and lore _now?_ Why must they wait? Galadriel had an answer for that question: they had to wait until it was needed, until the Men of the world _asked._ As Gandalf pointed out, it would not be truly appreciated and preserved unless it was really needed, and they would know when it would be needed when they were asked for help. Even Aragorn admitted that there was truth to the wizard's words. 

Eventually Eleriel and Legolas argued themselves into a corner. They finally realized that if these words were sent by the Valar themselves, then they did not have much choice in the matter. Wearily they resigned themselves to their fate. 

Her approaching wedding ceremony did little to lift Eleriel's spirits. The wedding would take place in Eryn Lasgalen, though Legolas would have preferred Ithilien and Eleriel would have liked Rivendell. Thranduil returned to the Elven Halls in Eryn Lasgalen three days after arriving in Gondor to begin preparations, and Eleriel and Legolas would follow a little while later with others. 

Regretably, Aragorn had realized that there was too much to be done in Gondor for him to leave. As King, he was fully aware of his responsibilities, and although he would have done anything to be able to attend the wedding, he knew where his limits lay. Arwen would not part with her husband for even a short while, so Eleriel tried to be content with having only two of her four siblings present at the marriage. However, she couldn't help but feel a little bitter about the way her family had fractured. Arwen had already chosen Aragorn over the rest of them. It was a choice that Eleriel could understand, and even accept to a certain degree. She was happy for them, but deep in her heart she wished that there had been another way. _So it begins,_ she thought wryly to herself. _Her life as a mortal is set in stone, now._

The days passed quickly. Legolas and Gimli were actively involved with the rebuilding of Minas Tirith, and Legolas spent time in Ithilien when he could. He was beginning to consider very seriously his idea of bringing elves south to Ithilien, for he had seen what a fair and beautiful land it could be. 

Eleriel spent her time helping wherever she could. Some days found her in the Houses of Healing; others had her planting flowers and other growing things in the gardens of the Palace. However, the time was drawing near for the final sundering of the Fellowship and the tight friendships that had formed. 

Frodo had expressed a desire to return to his home, and the other hobbits had agreed. Legolas and Gimli had an agreement, something involving the Glittering Caves and Fangorn, but that had refused to explain much more than that. 

In mid-July an escort departed from the White City, headed for Edoras. With them they carried the fallen King Théoden. They traveled slowly, for that had little need for haste, and a few weeks later they arrived in the capital city of Rohan. 

Théoden's funeral was simple, but his people's grief was great. Eleriel shed tears for the man she hadn't known, and realized that Théoden had been greatly loved by the people of Rohan. 

The announcement of the engagement of Eowyn and Faramir surprised Eleriel. The past months had been too busy for her to notice the love growing between the two, but now that she stopped to think about it, Eleriel realized what a perfet match the two of them were for each other. 

Four days after the funeral of Théoden came the day that Eleriel had dreaded more than any other. Arwen had chosen to go no further than Edoras, and Aragorn would ride a little further with the group that was to continue on. 

The hobbits were smiling and laughing together. Legolas and Gimli were having a heated discussion about the advantages of trees over stones, and vice-versa. Aragorn was talking with some of his men. Eleriel and her brothers stood silently with their grandparents, and the five elves watched sadly as Elrond took Arwen's elbow and led her into the hills. 

No one heard what passed between father and daughter that day, but they were together for a long time. When they returned, Elrond's face was grim but resigned, and Arwen had tears pooled in her bright eyes. A silence fell when the two elves walked silently through the group of people, and everyone's hearts were saddened by the fate that these two had to face. 

When Elrond and Arwen reached Eleriel and the others, Arwen came forward to speak with her grandparents. Elrond hesitated, and opened his mouth as if to speak, but instead he shook his head and walked away quietly. 

Galadriel smiled sadly at her granddaughter. "I fear that we will not meet again, Arwen, daughter of Celebrian." 

Arwen looked up sharply. "What?" 

Her grandmother smiled sadly and touched the younger elf's cheek. "The ringbearers must go together," the lady of light whispered, and the ring on her finger caught the sunlight filtering down through the gray clouds in the overcast sky. 

"Ringbearers...?" Arwen said in surprise. Eleriel blinked. She hadn't realized that Arwen didn't know the identities of the three elven ring-bearers. 

Galadriel, however, only continued to look at Arwen, and Eleriel thought she saw tears building in the ancient elf's eyes. 

"Perhaps this is not forever," Galadriel murmured. She stared at Arwen for a moment longer, and sighed. Embracing the mortal elf gently, Galadriel whispered, "may Iluvatar guide thy steps until I may see thee again." When she pulled away Galadriel smiled sadly, and walked away, leaving a stunned Arwen behind. 

Arwen choked a little on her tears, and Eleriel, Elladan, Elrohir and Celeborn watched silently. Perhaps it was a little cruel of them, but they were each already feeling the pain of Arwen's imminent death, and at the moment they were feeling for Elrond and Galadriel's pain more than Arwen. 

Now sobbing hard as she watched Galadriel speaking to Elrond as they readied their horses for the journey home, Arwen turned on the elves who remained with her. 

"And are you all going to leave me too?" she cried. "Will you condemn me for my choice as well? Must I be sundered completely from my people?" 

"Arwen," Celeborn began, but she cut him off. 

"It was my choice, Grandfather!" she said, trying without success to calm herself. "Although you might not like it, it was _my_ choice. But must I continue to pay the price for it?" 

"Arwen!" Celeborn said sharply, stopping the flow of angry words. "No one is condemning you for this. We _know_ that it was your choice, and we can all understand it, to a degree. But you must understand... we are going to be the ones left behind, and it will be hard. Your grandmother has seen many that she loved fade away, and I do not know if she can bear to have you, the one who is most dear to her, die in front of her eyes. Galadriel has never taken well to having events beyond her control. If she must leave these shores to save her own heart, then so be it. It is long past time for your father to leave Middle Earth as well. By now you know that your grandmother and father are bearers of two of the three elven rings. My wisdom is less than that of my wife, but I do see what a burden they have been for both of them. The three elven rings will leave Middle Earth togther. And to answer your first question, we are not leaving you! I am not going to leave Middle Earth for some time, and Elladan and Elrohir will linger for a little while at least." 

"And what do you think _I_ shall do, sister?" Eleriel asked quietly. Arwen looked shocked at what she had implied, and shook her head. Holding up a hand to silence her sister, Eleriel said, "no, I know you meant no harm with your words. We understand your pain, Arwen, really we do. But now you must understand ours." 

Trembling a little, Arwen nodded and looked away. Celeborn smiled a little and kissed his youngest granddaughter on the forehead. "You will be strong, Arwen," he said gently. "I know you will be. You take after your mother." 

"And now, if you will excuse me..." Eleriel said, slipping away. Legolas was leaving with Aragorn and the others, but Eleriel was staying behind with Arwen. She knew that the matter with her sister was not yet resolved, and she knew that her sister would need a shoulder to cry on after the departure of her family. 

Legolas turned from his conversation with Gimli when Eleriel walked toward him. Gimli tactfully withdrew, and Legolas took Eleriel's hand and walked a little way with her from the others. 

"I will miss you," she said. "To think, the next time I see you, it will be almost time for the wedding!" 

He laughed. "Indeed it will. And I will miss you as well." Drawing her close, Legolas held Eleriel in his arms for a moment. Without releasing her, he asked, "How is Arwen? Elrond seemed rather..." 

"Flustered?" Eleriel supplied, chuckling as she remembered the use of that word in Rivendell many weeks ago. Sobering, she sighed. "I do not think it ended well. That such an ending should come at the final parting of a father and his beloved daughter..." Eleriel shook her head sadly. "But I think that there is nothing we can do. If this problem is to be resolved, then they must do it on their own." 

"Then let us hope it happens quickly," said a new voice, and Eleriel turned to see Aragorn. Smiling sadly, Aragorn said to Legolas, "it is time for us to depart." Legolas nodded. Quickly he gave Eleriel a gentle kiss, then hurried away to tend to his horse. "I am truly sorry for what has happened between Elrond and Arwen, Eleriel," Aragorn said softly. "I did not ever wish for this." 

"I know, Aragorn. I know," Eleriel said. Echoing her earlier thoughts, Eleriel said quietly, "But I think that since the moment of her birth, Arwen's fate has been set in stone." Aragorn nodded before turning away. 

_Set in stone,_ Eleriel thought. _Like my own._

Told you it was angsty!

Drop me a line to say what you think.  I could use some more reviewers!

Also.  Another note.  During my nice little sabbatical, I did a lot of reading and came across some _wonderful_ writing.  Check out my favorites page.  I am sure you've all read most of them, but if you haven't then do!  Read especially the two stories by Chasing Liberty (Carpe Diem and Unfaithful).  They're magnificent.  

That's all for now.  Review, please!


	19. Reassurance

Hello!  I'm not dead, you see, I'm just lazy.  This is something of a pointless chapter, to tide you over until I have a chance to update in a useful way over Christmas vacation.  I'm sorry, I've just been busy with school and applying to college and stuff, so I've really hoarded my free time and used my leisure time for things other than writing… ^_^ you know how it is.

17.  Reassurance

  
Minas Tirith grew larger as the small traveling party approached.  As they passed through the gates, many of the riders smiled to see their home, but a smile never once touched Arwen's lips.  For the past few days she had been moody and reticent.

"Arwen?" Eleriel said hesitantly, touching her sister's hand.  "Arwen?  You... you're home."

Arwen blinked.  "Home..." she murmured, before turning to their escort.  "I thank you for your services.  Please, go home to your families and rest."

There were murmurs of thanks and praise for the new Queen as the soldiers wandered off to see to their horses before going home.

"Come on, Arwen," Eleriel said softly.  "Let's go inside."  A stable boy came and took their horses and bags away, and Eleriel coaxed her sister into the palace. 

Once inside the palace, Arwen paused in the grand entrance.  The cavernous room of white marble glistened beautifully, but Arwen did not take in the marvels around her.  Slowly she turned and seemed to wander down a corridor.  Eleriel followed quietly, and Arwen eventually wandered into the private apartment that she shared with Aragorn.  Not wanting to intrude on her privacy, Eleriel turned to go when a soft voice stopped her. 

"Eleriel?" 

She turned.  "Yes?"

Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of her people, Queen of Gondor, one of the most graceful, poised beings to ever grace Middle Earth, was, for one of the first times in her life, uncertain.  Eleriel watched as Arwen paced across the room, pausing by the window to gaze out, before pacing again.  Finally she couldn't take any more of it.

"Arwen, _sit down!_"  She said firmly.

The Queen, though no longer a little girl, remembered the tone; it was how Celebrían had spoken to her children when they were young.  Reacting automatically, Arwen sat down on the nearest chair with a very ungraceful _plop._

"Now," Eleriel said briskly.  "Really.  Pacing like this is getting us nowhere.  You are weary, I am weary, why don't you just get this off your chest, whatever it is?"

There was a pause, before Arwen whispered plaintively, "Eleriel, why must they leave?"  
  
Eleriel sighed, and sat down on the chair beside Arwen.  "Arwen, you do know they aren't deliberately trying to punish you, don't you?"  Arwen nodded.  "Those elven rings really took a lot out of Grandmother and Father.  When I was a child, Vilya was still relatively new to Father, so I really noticed the change in him as he was a Ringbearer over the years, particularly after Mother…"

Arwen sniffed.  "I never got to say goodbye to Mother properly," she whispered.  "When I saw her last, I just assumed that we'd all see her again, that it wasn't really 'farewell.'"

"She'll understand, Arwen," Eleriel said as soothingly as she could.  "In fact, I don't think she'll be surprised by this."

"What do you mean?"

"Arwen, she's not the daughter of Galadriel for nothing.  She once told me that there had to be a reason why you resembled Lúthien so much.  I don't know, maybe she saw something, but she'll understand and forgive you, in time.  And she will be happy for you, Arwen, I know she will be."

Arwen smiled a little.  "How is it that you're always able to cheer me up, Eleriel?"

Her older sister chuckled quietly.  "I've got twenty years on Elladan and Elrohir, and I'm over one hundred years older than _you_.  It's become a talent of mine, reading the minds of my little siblings."

"When you put it that way, you sound positively ancient," Arwen remarked wryly.  "But really… thank you.  You've always been there for me when I need you."  The Queen of Gondor was quiet for a moment, gazing wistfully through the window at the sparkling white city beyond.  "Eleriel, what are your plans, now that the war is over?"  
  


"My plans?" Eleriel repeated.  "Oh, I can't say, really.  Legolas wants to move to Ithilien, perhaps.  He says the land there has great potential and ought to be restored.  I think Thranduil wouldn't mind.  I imagine that after we marry again we'll go down there."

"I meant beyond the wedding, Eleriel.  What are your plans for later?"  

The older daughter of Elrond sighed and shook her head.  "I don't know, Arwen, I really don't know.  I don't think we have much choice in the matter, since, according to Grandmother, if we don't stay then 'the spirit of Middle Earth shall forever be diminished' or whatever it is that she said."

"Maybe Legolas could go over the sea for a little while and come back."  
  


"I doubt that.  How many elves do you know that return to Middle Earth from Valinor, besides the Noldor who came in the First Age?  It's a rare blessing, really it is."  Eleriel hesitated.  "But I honestly have no idea what we're going to do.  He can't just _stay _here.  It could kill him."

There was a silence, before Eleriel continued, "but let's not talk about that.  Can't we discuss something happier?"

"Girl talk?" Arwen asked facetiously.  

"Exactly."

"Weddings!  Weddings are girl talk.  What have you planned for the wedding?"

"Ugh," Eleriel exclaimed.  "Father and Thranduil want to invite half of elven Middle Earth, it seems.  I'm hoping that we can keep it relatively small, but unfortunately Thranduil's going to have more than enough time to get something huge planned."

"You'd think he'd give you two what you want for the wedding, after separating you two like he did!" Arwen said indignantly.  

"He's not so bad," Eleriel said.  "Really, I think he has an unfair reputation.  Among mortals he has a reputation for being greedy, after that little incident with Smaug's treasure.  But according to Legolas, there's more to the story, and Thranduil was justified in marching to war."

"Really? What?"

"You know, I don't really know what it is."  Eleriel pondered silently for a moment.  "I haven't really much idea of what I want in a wedding.  I'd like it to be small, but I have so many friends that I want to invite!  Of course, for political reasons, we'll have to invite some of the high-ranking dignitaries of Middle Earth, but I have so many friends in Lothlórien, Rivendell, and even Mithlond that I'd like to invite."

"What have you decided about the festivities afterward?"

"Well, I don't have much choice as far as the guest list goes, but I'd like it to be a kind of conglomeration of various traditions from Lothlórien, Rivendell, and Mirkwood."

Arwen nodded slowly before suddenly grinning.

"What?" Eleriel said suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Arwen replied, giggling.  "It's just… I never expected to have a conversation like this with you about _your_ wedding.  All those years ago I was sure that you and Legolas were over and done with."

"So was I," Eleriel admitted.

"Then I'm glad we were both wrong."

Eleriel smiled at her sister, before rising.  "I had better let you get cleaned up, Arwen.  We both need baths after all that traveling."  She turned and walked to the door, and as she was leaving, Arwen called after her.

"Eleriel?"

She turned.  "Yes?"

"Thank you.  Just like mother, you always know what to say to cheer me up."  
  


The elder sister smiled.  "You're welcome, Arwen."

That night Eleriel dreamed.

She saw herself standing on the edge of a silent forest.  _Lothlórien,_ she thought to herself.  But it was not the Lothlórien that she knew.  The silver mallyrn still stood, tall and majestic, but the wood was still.  The sounds of elves no longer filtered through the trees on the breeze, and the trees no longer spoke of their friends the Quendi.

Beside her stood Legolas, more regal and noble in his posture than she had ever seen him.  In her dream, Eleriel watched him for a moment to understand what made him seem so different, until she noticed his eyes.

Blue gray eyes, darkened with some unspoken emotion, glittered as they stared at something moving in the trees.  His lips silently formed a single word, over and over again, and Eleriel started when she realized what he said.

_Elessar.  Elessar.  Elessar._

Eleriel turned her gaze into the trees, looking in the same direction as her husband.  And there, in the distance, she saw the shape of a single elf, cloaked in gray, moving away in the direction of the deserted elven dwelling.

"Arwen!" she shouted, but no sound came from her mouth, and the silence echoed through the forest.  "Arwen!  Come back!"

But her sister did not heed her words, and continued away, until she faded from sight into the trees.  Desperately, Eleriel turned to Legolas, but he continued to stare into the forest, mouthing one word to himself.

_Elessar.  Elessar.  Elessar._

Legolas wept, and Eleriel found herself powerless to stop him. 

The dreamscape changed, and Eleriel found herself on a sandy beach.  The waves lapped quietly on the shore, keeping a steady rhythm as the gulls flew overhead and made their own wonderful and horrible brand of music, calling unwary elves from their homes to the sea.

A sound from behind her distracted Eleriel, and she turned to look inland.  She saw nothing, save her horse grazing quietly on the sparse patches of grass that grew where the sand met firm earth. 

She turned back to the sea just in time to catch a glimpse of a tiny ship, sailing West, as it passed over the horizon and beyond her sight.

"No!"  she cried.  "No!"

But the ship did not pause; it continued its persistent course and vanished from sight.

_You can't do this to me!_  She raged silently at the Valar.  _You can't!  You promised!  We are meant to be together; why is he leaving, while I remain?_

She waited for an answer but none came.

Eventually the time came for Eleriel to return to her home.  Aragorn had returned home and Eleriel had lingered in Gondor for a few weeks longer, but as much as she loved Aragorn and Arwen, Gondor was not her home… not yet, anyway.  Bidding Aragorn and Arwen farewell, she rode away to Rivendell.

The journey was uneventful; not a single orc appeared to impede her progress, and Elrond's oldest daughter soon found herself back in her childhood home.

Stabling her horse, Eleriel went in search of her father.  Instead she found a worried Erestor, pacing up and down the length of the Council Room.

"Lord Erestor?  What is the matter?  Have you seen my father?"

He looked up.  He had obviously not heard her enter.

"Lady Eleriel!  I'm glad you're here."  Erestor ran a weary hand over his eyes.  "Your father has become increasingly reticent in the last weeks.  I haven't seen him come out of his chambers in over five days, and he won't let anyone in to see him, not even your brothers."

Eleriel crinkled her forehead in concern.  "Not even my brothers?  Where are they?"

Her father's head councilor shrugged.  "I do not know.  Perhaps they are out practicing their archery, as is their wont at this time of day."

"Perhaps…" Eleriel agreed absently.  "Thank you, Erestor."  She turned to leave but paused when she noted how… flustered, for lack of a better word… the elven Lord seemed.  "Erestor, is there anything I can help you with?"

He looked at her.  "No, no thank you, Eleriel.  It's just…" he sighed.  "I do worry for your father.  And even though the time of the elves has now officially ended, and even though the war has ended, Rivendell is still just as full of activity as it ever was.  I might even dare say that it's busier, what with all the elves forsaking Middle Earth for the Elvenhome over the sea."

Eleriel looked at him sympathetically.  "Erestor, go to your chambers.  You need rest… Elbereth only knows when you last took some time for yourself!  Elladan, Elrohir and I aren't children anymore, and, dare I say it, we can handle the day to day running of Imladris for a few days.  Go home and spend some time with your family.  You need it!  And don't worry about my father… I'll get him to talk to either me or the twins."

The councilor smiled.  "Thank you, m'Lady.  You remind me so much of the Lady Celebrían… you really do know the right things to say to comfort others."  Bowing gratefully, Erestor turned and left the room.

_Maybe I am like Mother,_ Eleriel thought to herself, remembering her conversation with Arwen.  But then a memory of her dream returned.

_Maybe I do know the right things to say… but if I am saying the right things to comfort others, who will be there to comfort me?_

Shaking her head, Eleriel left to find her wayward brothers, leaving the Council Room empty, with only the memory of the two elves lingering in the evening air.

Hopefully, this little timeline will clarify some issues on ages and such.  All dates involving Eleriel and Legolas are fabrications or conjectures.  Of course, we don't know when Legolas was born, so I'm using Orlando Bloom's estimation.  And since Eleriel is an OC, I created a birth date for her.  I wanted her to be a bit older than Elladan and Elrohir, and since elves often have children early in their marriages, I thought it appropriate for her to be born in the first year of Elrond and Celebrían's marriage.  Numbers in parentheses give Legolas' and Eleriel's ages at particular dates.

TIMELINE:

88-Legolas born

109-Elrond and Celebrian marry

110-Eleriel born (L: 22)

130-Elladan and Elrohir born (L: 42; E: 20)

241-Arwen born (L:153; E:131)

1000-1100-Istari arrive, Greenwood becomes Mirkwood again

1615-Eleriel and Legolas meet (L:1527; E:1505)

1915-Eleriel and Legolas marry, within a few years, they come to Caras Galadhon from Mirkwood. (L:1827; E: 1805)

2070-Visions come to Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and Thranduil

2072-Eleriel and Legolas split (L:1984; E:1962)

2078-Legolas breaks bond, married Lissiel (L:1990; E: 1968)

2132-Legolas splits from Lissiel 

3018-War of the Ring (L:2930; E:2908)


End file.
